Wojna, patronus, kruk
by Alice58
Summary: Związek Hermiony i Severusa podczas punktu zwrotnego drugiej wojny czarodziei... Kanon na spacerze z psem.


\- Hermiono. – Mruknął, opierając się na łokciu. – Doskonale wiesz, co muszę zrobić. – Pogłaskał ją po, nadal zaróżowionym, policzku. Poprawiła kołdrę, by bardziej przykrywała jej piersi.

\- Wiem, Severusie. – Sapnęła. – Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, dlaczego to ty masz brać tak wielką odpowiedzialność. – W jej brązowych oczach błysnęła rozpacz. Nie chciała go tracić, a jego postępowanie niechybnie do tego prowadziło.

\- To wojna, Granger, tu nie ma miejsca na żałowanie ofiar. – Westchnął, gdy przekręcił się na plecy i docisnął gryfonkę do boku.

\- Kiedy? – Po tym pytaniu zaległa cisza, ale nie taka, która gościła między nimi już nie raz. Nie była ani trochę przyjemna.

\- Malfoy uważa, że na 30 czerwca szafka będzie gotowa. – Odparł, kiedy i jego atmosfera zaczęła przytłaczać. Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- To nawet nie dwa tygodnie. – Pisnęła i popatrzyła na kalendarz, który wisiał na ścianie. Wskazywał wtorek, 10 czerwca 1997. Równo dziesięć dni. To nie wiele. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. – I co? Mam udawać, że nic nie wiem? Mam cię nienawidzić?! – Wyszarpała się z jego uścisku i usiadła, nie przejmując się swoją nagością.

\- Tak. – Rzucił także zmieniając pozycję na siedzącą i przeczesał swoje czarne włosy dłonią. Przerwała zakładanie stanika i spojrzała na niego przez ramie.

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Huknęła.

\- Ty to zaproponowałaś. – Parsknął. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. – Doskonale wiesz, że gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to zamknąłbym się z tobą w tych komnatach i nigdy nie wychodził. – Nos wtulił w jej włosy, a ona oparła się o jego klatkę piersiową. Przejechała opuszkami palców po mrocznym znaku na lewym przedramieniu ukochanego.

\- Kiedy to się skończy? – Była bliska łez. Ile jeszcze ofiar zabierze wojna? Ile niewinnych istnień umrze, tylko dlatego, że wielki Voldemort zapragnął potęgi i władzy?

\- Już niebawem, zobaczysz. Może i nie lubię Pottera, jednak wiem, że da sobie z nim radę. Dumbeldore w to wierzy, mi nie pozostaje nic innego. – Na wzmiankę o dyrektorze spięła się lekko. Po kilkuminutowej ciszy wstała i ubrała się w mundurek i uczniowską szatę, w których przyszła na niby-szlaban. On, jako, że nie miał już żadnych spraw służbowych i nie zamierzał wychylać się ze swoich komnat założył czarne spodnie od dresu, w których przeważnie spał. Odprowadził ją do drzwi jego prywatnych komnat, gdzie było przejście do jego gabinetu, który nie zmienił się, pomimo zmiany stanowiska. Pocałowała go na pożegnanie, jednak przystanęła w drzwiach.

\- Wiem, że nie mogę cię prosić, byś porzucił tą misję. – Zaczęła, ledwo słyszalnym, głosem. – Ale proszę cię. Nie. Błagam, przeżyj to piekło. – I wyszła, cicho zamykając drzwi. On tylko westchnął i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

Jakim cudem on, szpieg od kilkunastu lat. Człowiek, który był opanowany, prawie bez uczuć, dopuścił do siebie nią. Żywiołową gryfonkę i to mocno młodszą. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, jak Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Jeszcze-Więcej, zdołała wypchnąć z jego serca wspomnienie miłości do Lily. Ale wiedział jedno, będzie walczył. Będzie walczył, by tylko ona była bezpieczna.

Przekradała się cicho między korytarzami, uważnie pilnując, by nikt jej nie nakrył. Zasiedziała się na wieży astronomicznej. Od jej ostatniej schadzki ze Snape'em minęły dwa dni. Niby nie wiele, ale świadomość, co ich wszystkich czeka, działała na nią destrukcyjnie. Dlatego płakała, tam na wieży, gdzie nikt jej nie zauważy, jeśli ona tego nie będzie chciała. Musiała oczyścić duszę i umysł z napływających emocji. Skończyło się na tym, że musiała szybko przelecieć przez prawie cały zamek, by dostać się do wieży gryffindoru, a do ciszy nocnej zostało rozpaczliwie mało czasu.

Jutro _musi_ dostać szlaban, by móc się z nim pożegnać. Czym bliżej zamierzonego ataku na Hogwart, tym bardziej będzie to ryzykowne. Zwłaszcza, że Draco może naprawić szafkę szybciej. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że po śmierci dyrektora już tu nie wróci. To było jasne jak słońce. Voldemort zacznie czystki właśnie od czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia, a nawet jeśli, jest przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera. To starczy, żeby była do odstrzału, jako pierwsza w linii ognia.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało ciągnięcie za włosy, by następnie wbić pazury, ale nie mocno, w jej ramię. Fawkes patrzył na nią czarnymi oczami, jakby oczekująco. Zbladła i przełknęła ślinę. Jeśli feniks Dumbeldora siedzi na jej ręce, oznaczało to jedno. Starzec doskonale wiedział, że jest poza dormitorium. Ptak zaczął delikatnie machać skrzydłami, tak by jej nie uderzyć, i pochylać do przodu, jakby mówiąc _„Idź tam, głupia dziewucho"_. Uśmiechnęła się na głos swojego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, który rozbrzmiał w jej głowie.

\- Ty byłbyś na pewno milszy. – Szepnęła miło, głaszcząc go po łebku. Ruszyła w stronę, którą wyznaczał, by dotrzeć przed posąg chimery, strzegący wejścia do gabinetu dyrektorskiego. – Fawkes, to nie jest dobry pomysł, jest późno. – Próbowała się wymigać. No nie oszukujmy się, nocna pogawędka z dyrektorem jakoś nie przepełniała jej optymizmem. Ptak tylko pokręcił głową w roztargnieniu i skrzeknął. – Ale nawet nie znam hasła. – Obróciła się do zwierzaka. _Wariuje, gadam z ptakiem_. Ale ten ptak wystawił nieznacznie nóżkę przed siebie, gdzie spoczywał mały zwitek papieru. Dziewczyna złapała go w ręce i rozwinęła.

„ _Czekoladowe różdżki"_

\- Ten facet serio ma jakąś obsesje na ich punkcie. – Mruknęła, tym razem do siebie. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na strażnika przejścia. – Czekoladowe różdżki. – Posąg, wraz ze schodami zaczął się poruszać. Szybko wskoczyła we wnękę i łamała sobie palce ze zdenerwowania. Znów spojrzała na zwierzę. – A ty nawet fajny jesteś, wiesz? – Zaśmiała się, gdy wtulił łepek z jej polik. Mały uśmiech utrzymywał się dopóki nie zapukała, niepewnie, do drzwi. Po usłyszeniu krótkiego „Proszę" weszła nieśmiało.

Gdy weszła do środka, spodziewała się, że feniks podfrunie na swoje stałe miejsce, jako, że zakończył misję. Ale szkarłatny ptak pozostał, i nie wyglądał, jakby miał inne plany.

\- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. – Przywitał się pogodnie staruszek i wskazał krzesło, dając jasny znak, by usiała. Hermiona uważała się za dobrą obserwatorkę, co potwierdziło się także i tutaj. Pogoda ducha starca, była pozorna. By jej nie przestraszyć, ale ona nie jest głupia i ślepa. Zabieg, który miał na celu, zapewne, uspokojenie odniósł zupełnie inny skutek. – Fawkes, zejdź z pani. – Ale ptak ani śnił cokolwiek robić.

\- Może zostać, nie przeszkadza, profesorze. – Uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając się na krześle. Zwierzę jej nie ciążyło, a nawet dodawało otuchy. Cisza przedłużała się, a gryfonka czuła coraz większą gulę w gardle. – Panie Dyrektorze? Przepraszam, że tak późno byłam poza dormitorium to się więcej nie pow… – Przerwał jej, o dziwo szczery, śmiech starca.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Granger. – Odchrząknął. – Ale ta wizyta nie ma nic wspólnego z twoją przechadzką. Miałaś jeszcze trochę czasu do ciszy nocnej i uważam, że nawet lepiej, iż byłaś na korytarzu, łatwiej mogłem cię znaleźć. Dzięki portretom, rozumiesz. – Brązowowłosa ledwo odczuła ulgę, a ponownie kamień spadł na jej żołądek. _Co było na tyle ważne, by wzywać mnie o takiej porze?!_ Iskierki wesołości, spowodowane sytuacją sprzed chwili, zgasły, zastąpione śmiertelną powagą. Po plecach dziewczyny przebiegł dreszcz, a feniks, jakby to czując wtulił się w jej szyję.

\- Zatem… – NIEGDY NIE ZACZYNAJ ZDANIA OD WIĘC! - …dlaczego mnie pan tu wezwał, profesorze Dumbeldore? – Zacisnęła ręce, znajdujące się na jej kolanach, wraz z westchnięciem starszego czarodzieja.

\- Panno Graneger… Hermiono… – Zaczął niepewnie. – Jestem dyrektorem tej szkoły od blisko czterdziestu pięciu lat. Poza, rzecz jasna, nauczycielami, Fawkes potrafi być niezauważony, a obrazy mówią mi o niepokojących sytuacjach. W skrócie, Hermiono, wiem _prawie_ wszystko, co dzieje się w szkole. Mówię „prawie", ponieważ uczniowie mają swoje sposoby by coś ukryć i jestem tego świadom. Jednak teraz nie o tym. Wracając, wiem wszystko. – Jego przenikliwy upewnił, i przyprawił o palpitacje serca, Hermionę. _On wie… ON WIE! Ale spokojnie Hermiono! Rżnij głupa._

\- Do czego pan zmierza, panie dyrektorze? – Próbowała być opanowana, jednak nie potrafiła opanować drżenia rąk. Przezornie, wzniosła bariery na swój umysł.

\- Pani doskonale wie, _do czego zmierzam._ Ja zdradziłem pani, że mam świadomość, iż pani relacje z profesorem Snape'em dawno przekroczyły ramy Uczennica- nauczyciel. – Kiedy powiedział to wprost dziewczyna zbladła i opadła na oparcie fotela, serce biło jej niemiłosiernie szybko, w strachu, jaki będzie następny krok starca. Zacznie krzyczeć? Powie, że się zawiódł? Wyrzuci ze szkoły, czy może odseparuje od Severusa. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że ostatnia opcja, jest tą najmniej prawdopodobną. – Zdradziłem pani, że posiadam wiedzę. Teraz pytam ciebie, Hermiono, czy Saverus, także się z tobą podzielił, czymś bardzo osobistym. Czy także posiadasz wiedzę, która nie powinna wyjść na światło dzienne w nieodpowiednim czasie? – Jego niebieskie oczy, zza okularów-połówek, patrzyły na nią wyczekująco. _Jemu chodzi o misje Severusa…_ Nieświadomie zagryzła wargę, ale po chwili postanowiła się odezwać.

\- Ja… – _Błagam, aby to była dobra decyzja, Hermiono!_ – …Wiem. Wiem, jakie Seve…znaczy, profesor Snape ma zadanie oraz z czym co się wiąże. – Spuściła oczy, oddalając te wspomnienia do najbezpieczniejszego zakątku jej umysłu, by były bezpieczne. Nie chciała o tym zapominać. Nie chciała go nienawidzić. Usłyszała westchnienie… ulgi? Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła odprężonego dyrektora. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie by upewnić się, że to nie przewidzenie. Właśnie mu powiedziała, że jego zaufany człowiek powiedział o diablo ważnej misji, uczennicy, z którą notabene sypia, a on się odpręża?! _Co jest grane?!_

\- To wiele ułatwia, Hermiono. – Złożył ręce w koszyczek i, pochylając się do przodu, podparł łokcie o biurko. – Nie ukrywam, jakby okoliczności były by inne, natychmiast wyciągnąłbym konsekwencje z relacji między tobą, a Severusem. – Stal w jego głosie sprawiła, że skuliła się w sobie. – Jednak jest wojna. – Dopowiedział już łagodniej i znów się wyprostowała. Feniks, chyba domagając się uwagi, usadowił się na jej kolanach, zaskakując tym dwójkę osób obecnych w pokoju. Po chwili ciszy, wywołanej działaniami ptaka, dyrektor pokręcił głową, jakby wyrzucając ten nie ważny, co do rozmowy, obraz i zaczął mówić dalej. – Znam Severusa i wiem, że wiele wycierpiał. Wiem także, że jestem samolubny, przydzielając mu właśnie tą misję. Zatem, teraz, nie rozkazuje, jak Severusowi, nie proszę, bo to zbyt mało. Ja błagam. – Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu i Hermiona sądziła, że już nawet nie siedzi. – Wiem, że jesteś młoda i to bardzo wiele. Ale błagam, nie zostawiaj go. Bądź dla niego podporą i światełkiem w mroku, gdy mnie zabraknie. – Patrzyła zszokowana w oczy starca. W oczy przepełnione bólem z poczucia winy. W umęczone oczy starego czarodzieja. Do jej głowy przyszła bardzo ważna, dla niej myśl. _Nie chce nas rozdzielać._

\- Profesorze… – odparła spokojnie, tłumiąc pisk szczęścia. – … Nie zamierzam go zostawiać. Będę, jeśli, nawet najmniejsza cząstka, będzie tego chciała. Będę, gdy to będzie bezpieczne zarówno dla mnie jak i dla niego. Wiem, że Severus jest trudny i nie będzie chciał mojej pomocy, nawet, gdy będzie jej potrzebował. Ale ja i tak będę. – Cały czas patrzyła mu w oczy, a kończąc swój króciutki monolog pogłaskała ptaka, który nadal tkwił na jej kolanach. W oczach dyrektora błysnęły łzy. Łzy dumy.

\- Wie pani, panno Granger? – Podczas jej przemówienia powrócił do wyjściowej pozy na krześle, jednak teraz znów się odrobinę pochylił w jej stronę. – Patrząc na panią, jest mi wstyd nazywać się gryfonem. Ponieważ, patrząc na panią, widzę tą odwagę i męstwo, które Godryk tak cenił. Jednak, to nie tego typu, odwaga, którą wykazujemy pokonując lęki. Nie. Odwaga w pani przypadku to oddanie się miłości, może trudnej, ale nadal miłości. To rodzaj odwagi, na który najtrudniej się zdobyć. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, na widok rumieńca dumy, który wpłynął na jej polik. – Cóż, nie będę pani zatrzymywał dłużej niż to konieczne. – Wstał, a uczennica równo z nim. Fawkes znów przerzucił się na jej ramię. – Widać, polubił panią. Odprowadzi Cię do dormitorium, każdy, kogo napotkasz uzna go, jako moje usprawiedliwienie. Zatem bez obaw. – Kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. – A, jeszcze coś, panno Granger.

\- Tak, profesorze? – Stanęła do niego bokiem, w jednej ręce już trzymając klamkę.

\- Zachowaj tą rozmowę dla siebie. Jak już wspomniałaś, Severus nie cierpi niczyjej pomocy. – Kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. – Oraz, masz szlaban, za pałętanie się na wierzy astronomicznej poza zajęciami. A, że ostatnio nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, karę wyznaczy ci profesor Snape, przekażę mu to z samego rana. – Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, co odwzajemniła.

\- Do widzenia, dyrektorze Dumbeldore.

\- Żegnaj, moje dziecko. – Odpowiedział, gdy znikała za jego drzwiami. Oboje czuli i zdawali sobie sprawę, że to ostatnie spotkanie sam na sam, o ile nie ostatnie, w ogóle.

\- Merlinie, miej ich w opiece. – Szepnął do siebie, gdy pozostał sam, na środku gabinetu.

\- Granger, zostajesz po lekcji. – Warknął nietoperz z lochów, na „dzień dobry" wchodząc do sali lekcyjnej. Powiewając szatami stanął przy kontuarze i obrzucił spojrzeniem wszystkich obecnych w klasie. – Dziś będziemy mówić, i ćwiczyć, rzecz jasna, zaklęcia tarczy. To nie zabawa, dlatego radzę słuchać. – Jego twarz pozostawała kamienna, a głos nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć. – Co o nich możecie powiedzieć? – Dobrze nie skończył zdania, a ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę, co ze złośliwym uśmiechem zignorował.

\- Są to zaklęcia, służące obronie. Najsłabszym najprawdopodobniej jest _Protego_ , jest to zaklęcie uniwersalne, odbijające uroki i zaklęcia. Natomiast najpotężniejszym zaklęciem tarczy, jest _Protego Horribilis,_ mogą ją wytworzyć tylko czarodzieje władający magią starożytną. Zaklęcie wyczarowuje tarcze wokół wskazanego terenu, potrafi przetrwać większość zaklęć i uroków czarnomagicznych. Tarcza działa również odpychająco. – Wyrecytowała, nieprzejęta jego spojrzeniem, które wręcz sztyletuje.

\- Minus dziesięć od gryffindoru, za bezczelne przerywanie w lekcji. Dodatkowo, szlaban. Jeśli ci nie starczy ten od dyrektora, chętnie zajmę _cały_ twój dzisiejszy dzień. Po lekcjach, oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, gdy zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i spuściła głowę. – Nie słyszę, Granger.

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze. – Mruknęła. Kiwnął głową i zaczął omawiać temat. Godzina minęła im wyjątkowo szybko, jak na ostatnią lekcje w piątek.

Gdy wybił ostatni dzwon, uczniowie poderwali się z ławek i ruszyli do wyjścia, wesoło rozmawiając o planach na weekend. Harry i Ron wysłali jej współczujące spojrzenia, po czym, jako ostatni opuścili sale. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, spojrzała w oczy nauczycielowi.

\- Proszę za mną, panno Granger. – Mruknął i nie czekając na nią ruszył do gabinetu przy sali lekcyjnej. Kiedy zamknął mały pokoik i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, rzucili się w swoje ramiona, łącząc się w namiętnym pocałunku. – Nie idziesz na obiad i kolacje, nie puszcze cię. – Warknął przyciskając ją do ściany.

\- Muszę, później można iść do twoich komnat. – Jej wola pójścia na posiłek zmalała, gdy dotknął „niechcący" jej piersi. – Tylko na obiad. – Zdecydowała, sięgając do jego rozporka. Nie potrzebowali wiele by być gotowi na złączenie ciał. Odsunął materiał majtek na bok i zaczął masować jej wrażliwe miejsce. Jęknęła przeciągle. – Biurko. – Wysapała i zaraz czuła pod plecami drewno. Objęła go, nogami, w pasie, zbliżając się do niego. Wszedł w nią, aż po nasadę i zaczął się szybko poruszać. – Saverus…– Westchnęła przeciągle, między jękami, które były tamowane przez usta czarnowłosego. Trzymał ją za biodra, unieruchamiając, oraz zapewniając sobie jak i jej jeszcze większą rozkosz. Trzymała krawędzi biurka, zaciskając palce tak, aż zbielały jej knykcie. Aż w końcu osiągnęli wspólny szczyt, obwieszczony jej przeciągłym jękiem i jego warknięciem.

Sapali i doprowadzali swoje oddechy do porządku. Hermiona nadal leżała na stole z podwiniętą spódnicą i bez majtek, które mężczyzna ściągnął w drodze na mebel. On z kolei opierał się obok niej. Zapiął już rozporek, ale oddech nadal wskazywał na ostry seks na biurku.

\- Zaraz po kolacji przyjdź do mojego gabinetu w lochach. – Kiwnęła głową i zeskoczyła na ziemię. Założyła utraconą bieliznę i wygładziła spódnicę. Szatę miała przy torbie, przy ławce w sali obok.

\- Dopiero po kolacji? Myślałam, że nie chcesz mnie wypuszczać na żaden posiłek. – Zachichotała, siadając na krześle, przeznaczonym dla interesanta.

\- Cóż, mówiąc szczerze nadal uważam to za wyśmienity pomysł, jednak mam jeszcze sprawunki. – Do tej pory na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, jednak zniknął przy następnych słowach. – Draco chce pilnie ze mną pomówić. Boję się, że jest bliski naprawy szafki. – Zacisnął pięści i westchnął przeciągle. Wstała i podeszła do ukochanego, łapiąc jego policzki w swoje dłonie.

\- Sev, będzie dobrze. – Przełknęła ślinę. Specjalnie użyła zdrobnienia jego imienia, którego on nienawidzi, by odgonić od niego złe myśli. – Zobaczysz, wojna się skończy. Ty będziesz oczyszczony z zarzutów, ja będę kontynuować naukę, przez co będziemy musieli się ukrywać kolejny rok, by potem walnąć taką bombę informacji, że nikt nie pozbiera. – Mówiła to, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, a na ustach błąkał się mały uśmiech. Naprawdę chciała wierzyć w tę wizję. Chciała wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie tej historii.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – Szepnął z uwielbieniem. Przykrył jej dłonie swoimi. – Jak wlewasz tą nadzieję, do mojego serca, którego, zdawałoby się, nie mam. – Ręce przeniósł na jej talię i oparł złączył ich czoła. – I nie mów do mnie Sev. – Warknął, jednak w jego ciemnych oczach błyskało rozbawienie. Tylko przy niej pozwalał sobie, okazać uczucia. W małym stopniu, bo w małym, ale jej to wystarczyło.

\- Oczywiście… – Przerwał jej, prostując się gwałtownie.

\- Ktoś idzie. – Rzucił, a ona więcej nie potrzebowała. Odskoczyła od niego i stanęła przed meblem. On usiadł na miejscu odpowiadającym nauczycielowi i podparł podbródek o koszyczek zrobiony z rąk. Po chwili usłyszeli pukanie. – Proszę. – Warknął, zdejmując wcześniej zaklęcia wyciszające, i skupił wzrok na dziewczynie. Miała spuszczona głowę, jakby właśnie wysłuchała kazania. Do gabinetu wsunęła się ruda głowa Rona.

\- Panie profesorze, dyrektor pana wzywa. Podobno sprawa pilna. – Severus poderwał się na nogi.

\- Dobrze, jesteś wolny. – Mruknął nieprzyjemnie. – A co do pani, panno Granger, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiała pani przekaz. Do zobaczenia po kolacji na podwójnym szlabanie.

\- Do widzenia, profesorze. – Mruknęła i razem z przyjacielem opuściła gabinet oraz sale, uprzednio zabierając swoje rzeczy z ławki. Za nimi, szybkim krokiem, Snape ruszył do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Co chciał? – Spytał Ron, gdy tylko czarne szaty zniknęły za zakrętem. Spojrzała na przyjaciela i zacisnęła usta, w wyrazie irytacji.

\- Strzelić pogadankę, jaki to on jest mądry i mam mu nie przerywać, bo następnym razem nie zawaha mnie uciszyć zaklęciem i dowalić tygodniowy szlaban, odejmując przy okazji dużą liczbę punktów. – Ryży zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie był zdziwiony. Takie zachowanie było typowe dla Snape'a.

\- A o co mu chodziło na początku lekcji? – Uniósł brwi.

\- Wczoraj Dumbeldore przyłapał mnie, jak wychodziłam z wieży astronomicznej. – Skłamała na poczekaniu. -A, że ma mało czasu, kazał jemu wyznaczyć karę. Dlatego dzisiaj spędzę w jego gabinecie wesoły czas między kolacją, a ciszą nocną. Jako „podwójny szlaban".

\- Mówiliśmy ci z Harrym, żebyś przestała tam chodzić. I masz, w końcu się doigrałaś. – Na tą uwagę tylko przewróciła oczami.

\- A właśnie, gdzie Harry? – Spytała, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc, że nigdzie nie ma ich przyjaciela.

-W pokoju wspólnym, chyba. Rozdzieliliśmy się, gdy Dumbeldore kazał mi wezwać Snape'a. – Kiwnęła głową w zamyśleniu. W głowie zaczęła już robić listę zadanych prac. Niby koniec roku, jednak trzeba nadal się uczyć.

\- Po co Dumbeldore cię wzywał? – Spytała po godzinie „szlabanu". Siedzieli w jego salonie i czytali swoje książki. Przerzuciła swoje nogi o jego kolana, opierając się bokiem o zagłówek kanapy. Lubili takie wieczory, nie było czuć wojny szalejącej poza murami zamku.

Severus spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

\- Nic takiego, jak zwykle przesadzał. – Mruknął.

\- Kłamiesz. – Rzuciła otwarcie, zamykając książkę. – Jesteś za cichy. – Rzucił jej drwiące spojrzenie. – Nawet jak na ciebie. – Dopowiedziała. Poprawiła nogi i zbliżyła się do niego. – Doskonale wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. – Usiadła na jego kolanach i położyła ręce na jego policzkach.

\- Hermiona. – Westchnął zrezygnowany, odkładając lekturę i przenosząc dłonie na jej talie. – Ale nie panikuj. – Zastrzegł, na co pokiwała ochoczo głową. – Dumbeldore wie, gdzie jest następny horkruks. – Nie skończył dobrze zdania, kiedy wyrwała się z jego uścisku i stanęła pewnie na nogach.

\- I to jest to „nic takiego"?! – Krzyknęła rozdygotana. – Dla ciebie, „nic takiego" to cząstka duszy największego zwyrodnialca ostatnich lat?! To jest dla ciebie nic?! – Pisnęła. Zaczęła niespokojnie krążyć po szarym, puchatym dywanie, leżącym pod sofą, przed kominkiem. Przystanęła w połowie kroku. – Będzie chciał zabrać Harry'ego. Przekazać mu, jak to trzeba zrobić. – Patrzyła w jego czarne oczy. Niepewnie skinął głową. – Kiedy?

\- Musi się jeszcze upewnić do, do źródła, nim powie Potterowi. – Nabrał głęboko powietrza. – Ale przewiduje to wszystko na tydzień. Chce wyruszyć dwudziestego. – Gdyby szybko nie zareagował i nie przypadł do niej, upadłaby na ziemię, niczym marionetka. Zgarnął ja na swoje kolana, i głaskał uspokajająco po plecach.

\- Boże – Sapnęła zakrywając, drżącymi, dłońmi twarz. – To stanie się wtedy, prawda? – Za odpowiedź uznała już spinające się mięśnie Severusa. Jednak nic nie mówiła, czekała na jego ruch.

\- Draco naprawił szafkę. – Poczuła, jakby dostała w brzuch. Spojrzała na niego spanikowana. – Atak jest _zaplanowany_ na piątek, nie _przewidziany_. – W jej oczach błysnęły łzy i wtuliła się w zagłębienie jego szyi. – Proszę cię, uciekaj, chroń się. – Też się w nią wtulił, i nie zamierzał puszczać, nawet, gdy zaczęła się szarpać.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Severusie? Że ucieknę, niczym tchórz? Muszę cię rozczarować. – Odparła twardo, mimo załzawionych oczu i dygoczącego ciała.

\- Hermiona! – Warknął, odsuwając się na tyle, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Nie będę w stanie cię chronić! Wraz ze śmiercią Albusa, będę jednym z wielu śmierciożerców. Do tej pory miałem wymówkę, że utrzymuje pozory przed tym głupcem. Jednak one się skończą. Tam będzie chmara sług Czarnego Pana i nawet, jeśli bym się zbuntował, nie dałbym rady ich pokonać, zwłaszcza, że będą na mnie polować obydwie strony. – Pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną. Dam radę. Ty, zajmij się misją. – Oparła czoło o jego. – Wierzę w ciebie, Severusie. Zawsze z tobą będę, pamiętaj. – Delikatnie go pocałowała. – Tylko musisz mi coś obiecać. – Zastrzegła. – Przeżyj, przeżyj tą wojnę, byśmy mogli im powiedzieć o _nas, razem._ – Między nimi zaległa, przyjemna cisza. Napawali się swoją obecnością, mając zamknięte oczy, wchłaniając jestestwo drugiej połówki.

\- Nie spodziewałem się przeżyć tej wojny. – Zaczął niepewnie, nadal mając zamknięte oczy. – Tak szczerze, to nawet chciałem umrzeć. Tak naprawdę, po śmierci Lily to było jedyne marzenie, by stanąć u jej boku. – Otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost w czekoladowe, zszokowane ślepia. – Ale wszystko uległo zmianie. Moje przywiązanie do Lily, okazało się sentymentem, czymś, co zniknęło, jednak trzymałem się tego, by być dobry. Co by nie było, była moją przyjaciółką. Jednak pojawiłaś się ty. Weszłaś buciorami w moje życie i najwidoczniej nie chcesz go opuścić, skoro nie uciekłaś jeszcze z krzykiem. Dzięki tobie, chce to przetrwać. Chce, razem z tobą, oglądać koniec tego popapranego, beznosego, psychopaty. – Zaśmiała się krótko, i przetarła szybko łzę, lecącą po jej policzku.

\- To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś mi powiedzieć, Severusie. – Szepnęła przejęta, po czym zatopiła się w jego usta. – Zostanę dziś na noc, rano wymyślę jakąś wymówkę. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i oparła się o jego klatkę piersiową.

Spędzili czas do późna. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że to pożegnanie. Że został im tylko tydzień, w którym będą mogli się zobaczyć. Dlatego, czytali książki, rozmawiali o różnych, błahych sprawach, jednak cały czas mieli kontakt fizyczny, który zwieńczyli w łóżku, z niepowiedzianą obietnicą wiecznej miłości.

Obudzili się o 5:30. Nie byli zmęczeni, oboje nie potrzebowali dużej ilości snu. Wykąpali się i ubrali. Gdy byli już gotowi, zegar w salonie pokazywał za pięć szósta.

\- Muszę wrócić do dormitorium. – Mruknęła zamyślona. W odpowiedzi dostała zdziwione spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

\- Nie uważasz, że to zbyt ryzykowne? – Usiadł na kanapie, ale ona stała, widocznie czymś zdenerwowana. Podejmowała ważną decyzję.

\- Nie będzie żadnego problemu, ale… – Wzięła duży oddech. – To, co ci teraz pokażę jest mega dużą tajemnicą. Jeszcze nigdy nikomu tego nie pokazałam. Nawet Harry i Ron o tym nie wiedzą. – Dopowiedziała, a on zaczął się trochę niepokoić. Ta trójka nie miała przeważnie przed sobą sekretów. – Zamknij oczy. – Poprosiła. Uczynił to z drobnym ociąganiem, niepewny, czego ma się spodziewać. Zapadła cisza i nie był pewny, czy to dobry znak. Kiedy miał to uczynić, usłyszał krakanie. Szybko otworzył wzrok. Na stoliku, przy którym stała dziewczyna, był kruk. Może trochę drobniejszy niż normalny przedstawiciel tego gatunku, ale jednak kruk. Patrzył na niego mądrymi, brązowymi oczami. Oczami, które tak dobrze zna.

\- Hermiona? – Wykrztusił w szoku i dziękował, że siedzi. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Miss Doskonałości, Hermiona Granger jest animagiem. I z założenia niezarejestrowanym. Ptak zakrakał i wbił się w powietrze, by znów stać się dziewczyną. W jej oczach czaił się strach. Wstał powoli i objął ją, umieszczając podbródek na jej głowie. – Od kiedy…?

\- Kiedy wróciliśmy z ministerstwa na piątym roku… Zaczęłam ćwiczyć w pokoju życzeń. Byłam tam bezużyteczna. Nie mogłam pomóc ani Harry'emu ani Syriuszowi. Dlatego zaczęłam praktyki. Przez resztę roku szkolnego i wakacje. I udało się. Po prostu. – Jej głos był cichy i niepewny.

\- Nie jestem zły, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Ani nie zamieram nikomu mówić. – Rozluźniła się na te dwie deklaracje i podniosła głowę, przy okazji uderzając w jego szczękę.

\- O, przepraszam. – Zachichotała. On coś mruknął niewyraźnie.

\- Dobra, dobra. A teraz chodź, musze wysłać list, nową, zaiste nie sowią, pocztą. – Kącik jego ust powędrował do góry, podczas gdy ona cała się rozpromieniła.

\- Jasne! Do kogo dostarczyć list? – Złapała za jego wyciągniętą rękę, by cieszyć się bliskością do ostatniej chwili.

-Nie wiem, czy znasz, ale do pewnej nieznośnej gryfonki. Hermiony Granger. – Ostatnim dźwiękiem w jego cichych i bezpiecznych komnatach był jej śmiech.

Siedziała skulona przed namiotem i zastanawiała się, dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się aż tak źle. W momencie, kiedy Snape wypełnił misję i zabił Dumbeldore'a wszystko zaczęło dziać się niezwykle szybko. Opuszczenie domu, plany w Norze, ślub Billa i Fleur. A teraz plączą się, poszukując cholernych cząstek duszy Voldemorta. Jakby było tego wszystkiego mało, Ron odszedł, a Harry ma złamaną różdżkę przez tego cholernego węża. Wszystko się sypie i Hermiona jest tego boleśnie świadoma.

Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnęła się minimalnie i otworzyła, dotąd zamknięte, oczy.

\- W porządku? – Harry usiadł obok niej na śniegu, a ona pokręciła głową.

\- Nic nie jest w porządku, Harry. Trwa wojna, którą obecnie przegrywamy. Po co nam, do cholery, horkruks skoro nie możemy go zniszczyć?! Po co to wszystko, skoro i tak nam nie wychodzi! – Nawet ona, najmądrzejsza czarownica od czasu Roweny, ma chwilę zwątpienia. Czarnowłosy przytulił ją do siebie i kołysał, cicho uspokajając.

\- Ciii... Pokonamy go, zobaczysz. – Nigdy nie był dobry w pocieszaniu, zwłaszcza w pocieszaniu brązowowłosej. To zwykle ona go stawiała na nogi. Ale w umyśle zapaliła mu się lampka, wpadł na coś, co zawsze jemu poprawiało humor. – Mam pomysł. Wstawaj. – Nie czekał na jej reakcję, a pociągnął ją i po prostu postawił na nogi. – Zamknij oczy. – Uczynił niemal od razu. – A teraz. Pomyśl o najszczęśliwszej chwili, jaką przeżyłaś do tej pory. – Otworzyła oczy zdezorientowana.

\- Czy ty chcesz, bym wyczarowała patronusa? – Spojrzała na niego w szoku, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mi zawsze pomaga. – Złapał ją za ramiona. – Spokojnie Hermiono, zaufaj mi. – Uśmiechnął mi lekko, a ona się odprężyła.

\- No dobrze. – Mruknęła i znów zamknęła oczy, by pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach.

Zaczęła przeszukiwać pamięć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego wspomnienia, jednak żadne nie było na tyle mocne, zatem szukała głębiej. I nagle dotarła. Na jej usta wypłynął mały, ale jednak wesoły, uśmiech, na wspomnienie tego dnia.

„ _\- Nie może pan! – Krzyknęłam oburzona. – Nic nie zrobiłam!_

 _\- Pudło Granger, przypominam, że na poprzednim roku złamałaś szkolny regulamin. – Sarknął nieprzyjemnie, sztyletując mnie wzrokiem. Większość uczniów się go bała. Ja nie, nie potrafiłam._

 _\- Tylko ja?! – Zawołałam. Nie chciałam być kapusiem, ale do cholery! – Jeśli się nie mylę było nas tam więcej! – W sumie za samo moje zachowanie mógłby mnie wysłać na szlaban. Krzyczę na niego, od kiedy powiedział mi o swoim „genialnym" pomyśle._

 _\- Owszem, było. – Syknął, co chyba miało być ostrzeżeniem. PHI! – Jednak tylko ciebie mogę ukarać bez konsekwencji. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Pottera wolałbym nie oglądać dłużej niż to koniecznie, Weasley jest obecnie oczkiem w głowie pani Hooch, Longbottom by mi zszedł na zawał, rozwalając przy okazji połowę mojego gabinetu, Ginewra ma SUMy i z kolei profesor McGonagall by mi oko wydłubała, gdyby spędzała tu dużo czasu, a Lovegood jest myślami na księżycu, a nie na ziemi. A że od kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczyłaś próg mojej klasy, miałem ochotę wstawić ci szlaban, w końcu, panno Idealna, mam taką możliwość. Wystawiając się na głupie niebezpieczeństwo. – Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona._

 _\- Pan się o mnie martwi. – Wystrzeliłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. Jego brwi powędrowały do góry._

 _\- Granger, gdybym mógł, pierwszy bym ci podstawił nogę na schodach, byś skręciła kark. – Odpowiedział sarkastycznie, patrząc mi w oczy. Wiem, że kłamie. Po prostu to czuje._

 _\- Nadal uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe, że tylko ja dostaje szlaban. – Zmieniłam temat na ten, który najbardziej mnie mierził._

 _\- Życie z natury nie jest sprawiedliwe. – Mruknął z nutką goryczy. Zmarszczyłam minimalnie brwi. – Jednak to nie ważne, widzę panią, panno Granger, dziś o dziewiętnastej u mnie w gabinecie, w lochach, dla ścisłości. – Zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię._

 _\- Dobrze, profesorze. – Jego tytuł ociekał kpiną. – Czy mogę już iść? Nie chcę się spóźnić na zaklęcia. – Dopowiedziałam stojąc sztywno._

 _\- Do widzenia. – Wstał, dając mi do zrozumienia, że rozmowa skończona._

 _\- Do widzenia, profesorze Snape. – Mruknęłam i odwróciłam się do niego plecami i wymaszerowałam z pokoju._

 _Już wtedy przysięgłam sobie, że przyzna się, że tak naprawdę się o mnie troszczył."_

Hermiona poczuła pewną nostalgie do tego wspomnienia. W końcu z tamtą chwilą ta historia się zaczęła. Już wtedy szanowała Snape'a i widziała kogoś więcej. Tak naprawdę, wszystko zaczęło się u niej w drugiej klasie. Wbrew pozorom, stan petryfikacji, wywołany odbiciem oczu bazyliszka, działał podobnie do śpiączki. Wszystko słyszała i czuła. Słyszała, rozmowy Harry'ego i Rona, słyszała krzątaninę pani Pomfrey oraz, co było najbardziej zaskakujące, słyszała kłótnie Snape'a z Dumbeldore'em w której padło wiele słów. Myśleli, że są sami, mylili się. Hermiona wszystko słyszała. Jak Severus martwi się jej zdrowiem, w ogóle zdrowiem wszystkich uczniów. Ale to nie to było przyczyną tego, że zaczęła go podziwiać. Podczas ostrej wymiany zdań, młodszy z czarodziei przyznał, że był śmierciożercą, że służył Voldemortowi. Ale przyznał się, że jakby ponownie powstał nie zawaha się oddać życia, by go zniszczyć. Wszystko oczywiście było przykryte różnymi epitetami, jednak gryfonka, potrafiła czytać między wierszami. Nawet, gdy miała dopiero dwanaście lat i zerowe pojęcie o świecie ją otaczającym.

Westchnęła w duchu, przypominając sobie pierwotny cel, zagłębienia się w odmęty swojej pamięci. Znów ruszyła przez korytarz wspomnień. Jednak teraz już wiedziała czego szuka. Podeszła do odpowiednich drzwi, tych, które najściślej strzegła, by wspomnienia kryjące się tam nigdy nie wypłynęły na światło dzienne bez jej zgody. Weszła przez nie, by oglądać początek. _Ich_ początek.

„ _\- Proszę się nie zapominać. – Warknął gniewnie, na co ja tylko przekręciłam oczami._

 _\- Ty zacząłeś. – Mruknęłam, zagłębiając się w swoim fotelu. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie i sprawdzaliśmy eseje klas pierwszych. Ja miałam tylko czytać i wstawiać proponowaną ocenę. Robię tak od tygodnia._

 _Najpierw, w ramach szlabanu, który dostałam za zeszłoroczną „wycieczkę" do ministerstwa, musiałam sprzątać jego gabinet, bez użycia magii. A miał ich dwa. Kiedy uporałam się z pracownią, dał mi nieśmiertelne zadanie czyszczenia kociołków. Na dwa dni. Z końcem pierwszego tygodnia, odważnie zaproponowałam pomoc w sprawdzaniu prac młodszych roczników, jako, że byłam do przodu, nawet z moim materiałem._

 _Oczywiście upierał się, że jestem tylko gówniarą i nie mam do tego prawa, jednak stosy piętrzące się na jego biurku skutecznie wybiły mu opór z głowy. Teraz mija tydzień drugi, tym samym, mój miesięczny szlaban osiągnął półmetek. Ale, wbrew pozorom, bite trzy godziny, codziennie, piątek, świątek czy niedziela, pozwalają na minimalną nić porozumienia. Właśnie takie nawiązaliśmy wraz ze Snape'em._

 _Na początku pracowaliśmy w ciszy. Ja sprzątałam, on sprawdzał prace uczniów. Jednak nie mogłam tego znieść, więc zaczęłam do niego zagadywać. On oczywiście warczał i wyklinał, ale nic sobie z tego, szczerze mówiąc, nie zrobiłam. Ogólnie nasza relacja właśnie na tym polegała. Ja go denerwowałam, on odpowiadał, by mieć spokój. I dzięki temu systemowi byłam zdolna go poznać bliżej. Często ze zwykłego przekomarzania nawiązywała się długa, ale spokojna, dyskusja, która odsłaniała różne strony osobowości czarnowłosego._

 _\- To, że raz czy dwa zdarzyło mi się nazwać ciebie „Hermioną" nie znaczy, że możemy przejść na „ty". – Mruknął, nadal patrząc w esej._

 _\- Nie dwa tylko dwadzieścia. – Burknęłam. Coraz częściej mówił do mnie po imieniu i zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Ale halo! To Snape! On do wszystkich mówi po nazwisku. Do tego wiem, że mu się podoba jego brzmienie. Widzę to w jego oczach. – Dobrze wiesz, Severusie, że tutaj nie trzeba udawać._

 _Okej, mogłam brzmieć bezczelnie. Ale w tamtym momencie, postanowiłam dać wszystko na jedną kartę. Prawda była taka, że podziw do nauczyciela, w ciągu tych trzech tygodni, zamienił się w zauroczenie do człowieka. Kiedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, zaczęłam stopniowo opuszczać grzecznościowe formułki, ale nigdy nie odważyłam się powiedzieć do niego wprost „Severusie". Aż to tego momentu._

 _\- Jesteś bezczelna. – Huknął o biurko, odkładając wypracowania. Oparł łokcie o stół i pochylił się do przodu. – Ja mogę nazywać cię po imieniu, ty do mnie nie. Pięć punktów od gryffindoru! – Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, dodając sobie otuchy, i wyprostowałam się dumnie._

 _\- Może i jestem bezczelna, ale przynajmniej nie tchórzę przed uczuciami! – O proszę, moje opanowanie szlag trafił. – Nie udawaj, doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że coś nas łączy. Chociażby tematy do rozmów! – Wyrzuciłam dłonie w powietrze. Wiem, że brzmiałam jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, ale jak już się odsłonić, to całkowicie._

 _\- I na tej podstawie wnosisz, że to może być coś więcej? – Prychnął zakładając ręce na piersi i opadając na fotel._

 _\- Nie, to drobny fakt. – Nachyliłam się, opierając o biurko, tym samum eksponując dekolt. Błysk w oczach mężczyzny utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu. – Podstawą jest to, że widzę jak na mnie patrzysz. Podstawą jest to, co o mnie myślisz. – Widząc szok w jego oczach uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. – Nie opuszczaj barier, tylko dlatego, że masz do czynienia z uczennicą. – Szepnęłam, ale doskonale wiedziałam, że usłyszał._

 _\- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć… – Wstał ze swojego miejsca i okrążył powoli mebel. – …że zaglądałaś do mojego umysłu?! – Jak zaczął spokojnie i cicho, to skończył na wrzasku. Poczułam to. Poczułam, jak chce wejść do mojego umysłu. Wyeksponowałam wszystkie myśli z nim związane. Łącznie z wiedzą jaką posiadam na jego temat. Resztę zamknęłam za grubym murem. Nawyk, dawno nauczony, kazał mi, by mur był gruby i niezniszczalny. Widziałam szok na jego twarzy, nie spodziewał się, że uczennica na szóstym roku potrafi tak dobrze oklumencje._

 _\- Myślisz, że jestem głupia? – Spytałam sarkastycznie. – Myślisz, że będąc przyjaciółką samego Harry'ego Pottera, mając, między innymi, takie informacje jak o tobie mogę sobie pozwolić na penetracje umysłu? Proszę. – Prychnęłam. – W końcu jestem panną Wiem-To-Wszystko. – Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Zrobił, dość nie pewny, krok w moją stronę._

 _\- Wiesz, czym to grozi? – Jego szept, krył obietnicę. Obietnicę niezwykle kuszącą._

 _\- Chyba tak. – Rzuciłam. Ostatnie, co zdążyłam zarejestrować to błysk w jego oczach. A potem były jego usta. Zimne, jednak budzące we mnie ogień."_

To był dopiero początek roku szkolnego. Przez kolejne miesiące miała okazję go poznać bardziej. I wraz z poznaniem postępowało jej zauroczenie, które z czasem zmieniło się w miłość. Mogła to powiedzieć z czystym sercem. _To była miłość._ Nie powiedziała mu tego, nie mogła. Wieczory spędzone w ciszy, z książką. Godziny spożyte na dyskusje i rozmowy o błahych rzeczach. Chwile w jego łóżku. Każda z nich znaczy dla niej wszystko.

Właśnie w tym momencie, z jej różdżki wystrzelił świetlisty promień, który po chwili przekształcił się w srebrzystego kruka.

Severus westchnął zrezygnowany. Młoda Weasley, Lovegood i Longbottom właśnie opuścili jego gabinet w towarzystwie Hagrida. Co oni, do cholery, sobie myśleli? Teraz jedyne, co mu pozostało to znaleźć wymówkę. Jednak to było dość łatwe, ponieważ byli czystej krwi. To faktycznie ułatwiało sprawę. Westchnął, gdy sięgał po butelkę ognistej whisky. _Co by powiedziała Hermiona?_ Skrzywił się. Nie wiedział co się z nią dzieje. Po prostu, po wtargnięciu do ministerstwa magii, gdzie ona i jej durnowaci przyjaciele, zrobili jedno wielkie zamiesanie, rozpłynęła się. Fakt faktem, wiedział, że nie trafiła w łapy śmierciożerców, bo wiedział by o tym. Ale czyha na nich znacznie więcej niebezpieczeństw. Kiedy _wymusiła na nim_ rozpoczęcie tego układu… nie uważał tego za dobry pomysł. Jest od niej o dziewiętnaście lat starszy i jej nauczycielem. To nie miało prawa się udać. _A jednak udało_. Gdy rozpoczynali ten związek, z braku lepszego słowa, ciągnęła go do niej jej fizyczna strona. Nie ukrywajmy, była ładna. Nie piękna, ale ładna. Po prostu. Jego fascynacja pogłębiła się, gdy odkrył, że nie jest tylko mądra ale i też inteligentna. To różnica. Do czasu szlabanu, uważał, że wszystko co wie, jest wykute na pamięć z książek. Jednak po wielu dyskusjach, przekonał się, że ona po prostu rozumie i wie jak tą wiedze wykorzystać. To był początek z długiej listy, rzeczy którymi mu zaimponowała. Kolejnym punktem była jej oklumencja. Taki poziom wymaga kilkunastu lat praktyki, widać, że przykładała się do nauki.

Ale chyba najbardziej wpływowy czynnik na jego uczucia było jej wsparcie. Nawet, gdy się nie odzywała, tyko siedziała obok i czytała książkę, czuł, że jest podporą. Gdy powiedział jej o misji nie zareagowała płaczem czy złością, chociaż na pewno je czuła. Jednak w momencie, kiedy potrzebował pocieszenia, po prostu go przytuliła.

Nie wiedział jak, ale znalazła klucz do niego, którego on sam nie znał. Chociażby zdrobnienie jego imienia. Sev. Nienawidził tego, a i tak zawsze go używała, gdy był zły, czy zmartwiony. Najbardziej szokujące było to, że faktycznie go uspokajało, ponieważ mógł skupić się na znienawidzonym skrócie. Wiedziała, kiedy pociągnąć rozmowę lub kiedy ją skończyć. Odszyfrowała go i czytała niczym z otwartej księgi.

To wszystko złożyło się na jedno. Zakochał się w niej. Oddał swoje poharatane serce nastolatce. I to jeszcze gryfonce. Oczywiście, że jej tego nie powiedział. Bo co miała zrobić młoda dziewczyna z uczuciem starego dupka? Pomimo uczucia do niej, czekał aż przyjdzie do niego i zamiast czytać książkę czy przytulić do niego, powie, że to koniec. Ale tak się nie stało, a ona zniknęła, ze względu bezpieczeństwa. A wojny może nie przeżyć.

\- Cholerna Granger. – Sarknął, patrząc na bursztynowy płyn. Martwił się, cholernie się martwił. Ściany gabinetu dyrektora przerastały go. Nienawidził łóżka w jego obecnych kwaterach. Jadał tylko na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, by nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić złego samopoczucia, przecież Czarny Pan zwycięża. Podczas, gdy naprawdę był wrakiem. Czuł, że jest martwy w środku. Tęsknił za swoimi komnatami w lochach. Za miejscem, w którym spędził tyle czasu z _nią._

Usłyszał krakanie.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w okno. Na parapecie stał biało-srebrny kruk. Wstał gwałtownie i podszedł bliżej.

Lubił te ptaki, od kiedy dowiedział się o zdolnościach Granger. Kolejna podziwiana rzecz.

\- Żyjemy – Ptak odezwał się nagle, głosem, który rozgrzał jego zimne wnętrze. – Tęsknie. – I zniknął. Pomimo, że były to dwa słowa, zatoczył się na krzesło. Poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę. Żyła. To najważniejsze. Żyła! Forma patronusa, po prawdzie go nie zdziwiła. Animadzy często mają strażników w postaci zwierząt, w które się zamieniają.

 _Boże, ona żyje! I tęskni…_

\- Hermiono!

Wzdrygnęła się, otrząsnęła i szybko usiadła, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Co się stało, Harry? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko w porządku. Albo jeszcze lepiej. Czuję się znakomicie. I ktoś tu jest.

\- Ktoś tu jest? Kto...?

Zobaczyła Rona, który stał z mieczem w ręku, ociekając wodą. Harry wycofał się do ciemnego kąta, zdjął plecak Rona i próbował wtopić się w płótno namiotu. Hermiona ześliznęła się z pryczy i ruszyła w stronę Rona jak lunatyczka, z oczami utkwionymi w jego bladej twarzy. Stanęła tuż przed nim, wargi miała lekko rozchylone, oczy szeroko otwarte. Ron uśmiechnął się do niej z zażenowaniem i podniósł ręce na wysokość pasa. Pochyliła się do przodu i zaczęła go walić pięściami po piersiach, ramionach, głowie.

\- Auu... ou... przestań! Coś ty... au... Hermiono... AUU!

\- Ronaldzie... Weasley... ty... skończony... dupku!

Po każdym słowie następował cios. Ron cofał się, osłaniając głowę rękami.

\- Przyczołgałeś... się... tutaj... z powrotem... po... tylu... tygodniach... och... gdzie jest moja różdżka?!

Wyglądała, jakby naprawdę była gotowa wyrwać ją siłą Harry'emu z ręki. Instynktownie zareagował.

\- Protego!

Niewidzialna tarcza wyrosła między Ronem i Hermioną, odrzucając ją do tyłu z taką siłą, że upadła na podłogę. Wypluwając włosy z ust, zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Hermiono! - krzyknął Harry. - Uspokój się!

\- Wcale się nie uspokoję! - wrzasnęła. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie; wyglądała, jakby dostała szału. Wszystko w niej wybuchło. Tęsknota za Severusem, tęsknota za normalnym życiem. - Oddaj mi różdżkę! Oddaj mi zaraz różdżkę!

\- Hermiono, proszę cię...

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, Harry Potterze! Ani mi się waż! Oddawaj różdżkę! A ty, TY!

Wyciągała ku Ronowi rękę oskarżycielskim gestem; wyglądało to zupełnie tak, jakby rzucała na niego zły urok, i Harry wcale się nie zdziwił, że Ron cofnął się o kolejnych kilka kroków.

\- Poleciałam za tobą! Wołałam cię! Błagałam, żebyś wrócił!

\- Wiem - powiedział Ron. - Hermiono, wybacz mi, mnie jest naprawdę...

\- Och, jest ci przykro! - Zaśmiała się piskliwie, nienaturalnie, Ron zerknął na Harry'ego, szukając pomocy, ale Harry tylko zrobił minę wyrażającą całkowitą bezsilność.

\- Wracasz sobie po paru tygodniach... tak, tygodniach... i myślisz, że wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli powiesz, że jest ci przykro?

\- A co innego mogę powiedzieć?! - krzyknął Ron i Harry ucieszył się, widząc, że zaczyna walczyć

\- Och, nie wiem! - krzyknęła z jadowitą ironią Hermiona. - Wysil swój mózg, Ron, pogrzeb w nim, to powinno potrwać tylko parę sekund...

\- Hermiono - przerwał jej Harry, uznając to za chwyt poniżej pasa - on dopiero co uratował mi życie.

\- Mam to gdzieś! Nie obchodzi mnie, co on zrobił! Całe tygodnie... mogliśmy już dawno nie żyć, a on dobrze o tym wiedział... - Zaraz sens słów czarnowłosego do niej dotarł. – Jak to „uratował ci życie"?! – Patrzyła na nich z otwartymi oczami. Zielonooki podrapał się po karku.

\- Kiedy siedziałem przed namiotem… Zobaczyłem kruka. Myślałem, że to ty go wysłałaś. Poszedłem za nim… – Nie dała mu skończyć.

\- Mój?! Harry, ja przecież nie miałam różdżki! Jak mogłam wyczarować patronusa?! – Była na niego wściekła. Obecnie była wściekła na wszystko co się rusza.

\- Nie pomyślałem, okej?! – Także krzyknął, by dokończyć opowieść. – W każdym razie idąc za nim doszedłem do małego jeziorka, na dnie którego znajdował się Miecz Gryffindora. Nie przerywaj. – Zastrzegł, kiedy otwierała usta. Wskazał na ostrze w dłoni rudego. - Nie udało mi się go wyłowić przez medalion, który zaczął mnie ciągnąć na dno. Uratował mnie Ron, który wyłowił miecz. – Pokazał jej zniszczony naszyjnik. – Już mamy z głowy kolejnego.

Delikatnie złapała za zniszczony przedmiot i obejrzała go dokładniej. Coś tak niepozornego, kryło w sobie tyle zła.

\- Zatem, teraz zostało znaleźć pozostałe. – mruknęła zamyślona.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. – Odparł niepewnie Ron, nadal bojąc się wybuchu Hermiony. – Przecież twoim patronusem była wydra. – Dziewczyna znów sztyletowała go wzrokiem, a Harry pogratulował sobie zapobiegliwości, że nadal trzymał tarczę pomiędzy tą dwójką.

\- Ty się nie martw o mojego patronusa. – Warknęła. – Na twoim miejscu… – Przerwał jej śpiew. Wyjątkowa pieśń ptaka, którą kojarzyła. Ostatnio, gdy ją słyszała była to pieśń żałobna, ta, dawała nadzieje. Wyleciała niczym strzała z namiotu i zobaczyła go. Na gałęzi siedział czerwony Fawkes. Jej złość minęła, gdy zobaczyła czarne oczy ptaka.

\- Fawkes? – Usłyszała zszokowany szept Harry'ego przy uchu. – Myślałem, że odszedł na zawsze po śmierci Dumbeldore'a. Co on tu robi?

\- Nie wiem. – Odparła szczerze. Jak w transie, wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Ptak nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i podleciał do niej, siadając na jej przedramieniu. Zgięła rękę, przybliżając go do siebie i pogłaskała.

Patrząc mu w oczy zstąpiła na nią nowa chęć walki.

Waleczna Hermiona Jane Granger powstała z popiołów.

Był wrakiem. Nie spał, nie jadł, a jak już to mało, na pokaz. Staczał się. Co wieczór opróżniał butelkę whisky, po czym próbował spać. Ale nie udawało mu się. Zawsze, gdy zamykał oczy widział jej umęczone oczy. Widział wspomnienia z jej wizyty w dworze Malfoy'ów, jak Bella ją potraktowała. Zacisnął zęby i wściekły rzucił pierwszym co miał pod ręką. Usłyszał trzask pęknięcia, ale nie przejął się tym.

Ale uciekła. Jednak musiała. No _musiała_ wracać do tego przeklętego banku. Kim oni do cholery są?! Dlaczego porwali się na takie ryzyko. Czarny Pan jest jeszcze bardziej wściekły i jeszcze bardziej chce ich dostać, ponieważ dowiedział się o ich celu.

Pozwolił spłynąć dwóm łozom. Znów kobieta, którą kochał może zginać.

Było już po kolacji i chyba już po ciszy nocnej. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Fakt faktem, mógł sobie pozwolić, na swoją przyjaciółkę. Wyciągnął z szafki butelkę i nalał sobie do szklanki. Pierwsze trzy wypił duszkiem, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Czwartą zaczął, ale zastopował w połowie. Nie mógł. Czuł, że nie powinien. Nie lubiła, gdy pił. Uważała, że to ucieczka od problemów, a ona tego nienawidziła. Jednak jej nie ma. Nie ma kto mu pomóc stawić czoła temu wszystkiemu.

Zgarbił się na krześle i schował twarz w swoje dłonie.

Usłyszał krakanie. Podniósł głowę, niczym oparzony.

Znów w Hogwarcie. Znów w domu. Ale nie mogła dać na wstrzymanie, skoro jest tutaj, nie zamierza zrezygnować ze spotkania z _nim._

\- Jak się stąd wychodzi? - zapytał Harry Neville'a.

\- Tędy. - Poprowadził Harry'ego i Lunę w róg pokoju, gdzie mały kredens otworzył się, ukazując strome schody.

\- Codziennie wychodzą gdzie indziej, więc na pewno ich nie znajdą. Kłopot w tym, że nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie się wyjdzie. Bądź ostrożny, Harry, przez całą noc patrolują korytarze.

\- Nie ma problemu. Zaraz wrócimy. – Chcieli już ruszać, kiedy Hermiona do nich podbiegła.

\- Czekajcie! – Poprosiła. Spojrzała na nich błagalnie. – Muszę coś załatwić w zamku, dajcie mi wyjść z wami. – Złożyła ręce w geście, jak do modlitwy.

\- Hermiono… To nie do końca bezpieczne, nie uważasz? – Spytał nieprzekonany Harry.

\- Harry, proszę! To dla mnie bardzo ważne! – Dodała z naciskiem. Gdy spojrzał jej w oczy, nie potrafił jej odmówić.

\- Chodź. – Rzucił i wspięli się po schodach, aż trafili na mur.

\- Właź pod to. - powiedział Lunie Harry, wyciągając pelerynę-niewidkę i zarzucając ją na siebie i dziewczyny. I pchnął ścianę.

Rozstąpiła się pod jego dotknięciem i prześliznęli się na zewnątrz. Zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył, że ściana natychmiast wróciła na swoje miejsce. Stali w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu. Pociągnął je w cień, pogrzebał w woreczku zawieszonym na szyi i wyjął Mapę Huncwotów. Trzymając ją tuż przed nosem, odnalazł wreszcie kropki oznaczające ich trókję.

\- Jesteśmy na piątym piętrze - wyszeptał, obserwując na mapie Filcha, który oddalał się korytarzem. - Chodźcie, tędy. – Jednak Hermiona się nie ruszyła, odnajdując na mapie interesującą ją postać.

\- Wy idźcie. – Rzuciła i machnęła kilka razy różdżką używając na sobie zaklęcie kameleona. – Nic mi nie będzie. – Powiedziała na pożegnanie i wyszła spod peleryny.

Pobiegła do najbliższego okna. Rozejrzała się dokładnie i dopiero, jak się upewniła, że nikogo nie ma, zmieniła się w kruka. Zakrakała i wzbiła się w powietrze. Czuła radość, na wizję spotkania się ze Snape'em.

Podleciała do okna gabinetu dyrektora. Zobaczyła, jak siedzi zgarbiony przy biurku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Przed nim była butelka whisky i zapełniona do połowy szklanka. Nie zauważył jej obecności. Zakrakała.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na nią.

Serce jej zabiło, jakby chciało wyrwać się z jej piesi.

I pomimo, że jest wojna, Poczuła się bezpieczna.

On, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, powoli wstając, sięgnął po różdżkę. Machnął ją, aktywując wszystkie możliwe bariery, oraz zaklęcia wyciszające i przeciw podsłuchom.

Gdy tylko poczuła, że są bezpieczni, nie czekając na nic innego, wzbiła się w powietrze w locie zmieniła formę. Wpadła w jego ramiona, wtulając się i chłonąc jego zapach. Jego ręce, mechanicznie zacisnęły się na jej talii i nos zanurzył we włosach, wdychając ich woń. Jej woń.

\- Severus. – Westchnęła pełna przejęcia, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na jego klacie.

\- Boże, Hermiona. – Podniósł jej głowę i wpił się w jej usta. Ten pocałunek wyrażał wszystko, co przeżywali przez minione miesiące. Ból, tęsknotę, strach, _miłość._ Wszystko razem, sprawiło, że zakręciło im się w głowach. Mężczyzna opadł na fotel, nadal nie wypuszczając jej z ramion.

\- Saverus. – Mruknęła, kiedy oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć tchu. – Nie mam wiele czasu. – Pogłaskała go po policzku. Zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Była chudsza. Zdecydowanie. Ciuchy były na nią nieprzyjemnie za duże. Włosy miała związane w niedbałego warkocza. Miała kurtkę jeansową, ale i tak było widać bandaż obwiązany na lewym przedramieniu.

\- Nie powinnaś była tu w ogóle przychodzić. – Odpowiedział nieprzyjemnie. Jakby go nie znała, mogła by czuć się obrażona. Ale ona wiedziała, że się o nią martwi.

\- Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. – Złączyła ich czoła. Czuła się dobrze, naprawdę dobrze.

\- To bardzo głupi pomysł. Czarny Pan zmierza do zamku. – Po chwilowym szczęściu, nadeszła panika, którą maskował.

\- Wiem. – Rzuciła. – Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Ostatni horkruks jest tutaj, w Hogwarcie. – Między nimi zapadła cisza. Nie potrzebowali słów, po prostu wchłaniali swoją obecność. Tym razem ona go pocałowała. Delikatnie i z uczuciem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zbliża się ostateczne starcie. Harry może wierzyć, że zdążymy. Ja nie. Nie opuścimy szkoły przed _nim._ Czuje to. – Bała się, co było widać w jej oczach. Przełknął ślinę. Jego życie było nie ważne, to ona musiała przeżyć.

\- Nie bierz udziału w bitwie. – Powiedział, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. – Uciekaj, musisz być bezpieczna, błagam. – Ona nie może zginąć. Nie chciał widzieć martwego ciała, należącego do ukochanej osoby. Nie przeżyłby tego ponownie.

\- Uważasz mnie za tchórza? – Spytała oburzona. Wzmocnił uścisk, gdy próbowała się wyrwać.

\- Nie, prawdę mówiąc jesteś jedną z odważniejszych ludzi, których znam. – Ta chwila szczerości jej się należała. – Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. – Poprawił jej zbłąkany kosmyk, który wyrwał się z warkocza.

\- Ja o ciebie także. – Szepnęła tęsknie. – Ale nie możesz mnie o to prosić. Nie mogę zostawić przyjaciół. Kim bym była, gdybym pozwoliła im walczyć, a sama bym uciekła? – Nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił się w jej usta. Wsunął dłonie pod bluzkę i masował jej talię, gdy zapiekł go znak.

\- Cholera. – Warknął i wstał z fotela, asekurując dziewczynę.

\- Co się dzieje? – Spytała, przestraszona jego nagłą reakcją.

\- Ktoś przywołał Czarnego Pana. - Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zbladła.

\- Harry. – Westchnęła. – Musieli zauważyć Harry'ego!

\- Tu jest Potter?! – Syknął. – Czy wy wszyscy pozbyliście się mózgu?! – Huknął. Złapał się nasady nosa i westchnął. – Zamień się w kruka i staraj się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Dostań się do pokoju życzeń, najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Myślisz, że nie wiedziałem? – Spytał sarkastycznie. Rzuciła się na jego usta w ostatnim pocałunku. – Przeżyj.

\- Przeżyj. – Powiedzieli jednocześnie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Czarnowłosy podszedł do drzwi, podczas, gdy dziewczyna do okna. – Jak to wszystko się skończy… – Odezwała się cicho i niepewnie. – … To powiem ci coś ważnego. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zamieniła w kruka.

\- Ja ci powiem coś ważnego, teraz. – Złapał za klamkę i dezaktywował zaklęcia ochronne. – Kocham cię. – I wyszedł, a ona, nadal zszokowana, odleciała po chwili otępienia.

Nie posłuchała go, nie poleciała do pokoju życzeń od razu. Pilnowała go. Nie widział jej, jednak ona jego już tak. Przez okna, śledziła jego ruchy. Siedziała na parapecie i patrzyła na walkę rozgrywaną między nim, a McGonagall. Po chwili przybyli inni nauczyciele, atakując go. Nim się spostrzegła, czarny dym wyleciał przez okno obok, zbijając szybę.

Zauważył ją i przez sekundę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. To było ich ciche pożegnanie.

Wleciała pierwszym otwartym oknem i zmieniła się w człowieka.

\- Hogwart jest zagrożony! - zawołała profesor McGonagall. - Brońcie naszych granic, chrońcie nas, spełnijcie waszą powinność wobec szkoły! – Gdy Hermiona wyszła na korytarz zobaczyła Pottera i Lunę w towarzystwie starej czarownicy.

\- Harry! – Krzyknęła i podbiegła do nich.

\- Granger?! W sumie nie powinno mnie to dziwić. – mruknęła nauczycielka. - Potter, ty oraz panny Granger i Lovegood biegnijcie do waszych przyjaciół i sprowadźcie ich do Wielkiej Sali... ja obudzę resztę Gryfonów.

Rozstali się na szczycie schodów. Cała trójka popędziła z powrotem do tajnego wejścia do Pokoju Życzeń. Po drodze mijali tłumy uczniów, większość w pelerynach podróżnych na piżamach, spędzanych do Wielkiej Sali przez nauczycieli i prefektów.

 _Zaczyna nie bitwa._

\- Zabij. - Rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk i nie była pewna, czy to Severus czy w jej głowie.

Zobaczyli, jak Snape daremnie próbuje uwolnić głowę z zaczarowanej klatki, jak jego twarz staje się coraz bielsza, a czarne oczy rozszerzają się ze zgrozy, gdy wąż zatopił kły w jego karku. Po chwili kolana ugięły się pod nim i upadł na podłogę.

Chciała biec, nie zważając na wszystko. Jednak uniemożliwiały jej to ramiona Harry'ego na jej tali i dłoń Rona na ustach. Trzymali ją w żelaznym uścisku, kiedy jej ukochany umierał. Widok jego ciała spadającego na ziemię, jego wrzask, będzie ją prześladował do końca życia.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział chłodno Voldemort. Odwrócił się, nie było w nim smutku ani żalu. Nadszedł czas, by opuścić tę chatę i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, z różdżką, która teraz będzie mu całkowicie posłuszna. Wycelował ją w roziskrzoną klatkę z wężem, a ona uniosła się w górę, uwalniając Snape'a, który przetoczył się na bok; krew tryskała z ran na jego karku. Voldemort pospiesznie opuścił pokój, nie oglądając się za siebie, a wielki wąż poszybował za nim w swojej ochronnej, magicznej kuli. Po chwili było słychać dźwięk deportacji.

Nie czekała dłużej, a chłopcy ją puścili. Staranowała wszystko na swojej drodze, odrzuciła pelerynę-niewidkę i biegła ze łzami w oczach.

\- Saverus! – Jej krzyk. Jej przeraźliwy skowyt, gdy człowiek, którego kocha umiera na jej oczach.

Harry zdjął pelerynę-niewidkę i spojrzał na człowieka, którego tak nienawidził, którego szeroko rozwarte czarne oczy patrzyły teraz na niego i który poruszał wargami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a jego najlepsza przyjaciółka pochylała się nad nim w spazmach rozpaczy. Pochylił się nad nim, obok Hermiony, a Snape chwycił go za szatę na piersiach i przyciągnął bliżej. Z jego gardła wydobył się straszny charkot.

\- Weź... to... weź... to.

Coś z niego wyciekało i nie była to tylko krew. Z jego ust, uszu i oczu wydobywało się coś srebrzystoniebieskiego, coś, co nie było ani gazem, ani cieczą... a Harry wiedział, co to jest, lecz nie miał pojęcia, co robić... Hermiona wcisnęła mu do trzęsącej się ręki wyczarowaną przez siebie butelkę. Przeniósł różdżką srebrzystą substancję do butelki. Kiedy była pełna, uchwyt Snape'a zelżał, a on sam wyglądał, jakby już całkowicie się wykrwawił.

\- Spójrz... na... mnie – wyszeptał, chciał je widzieć, oczy jego ukochanej. Nastolatek spojrzał mu w oczy i stwierdził, że ten na niego nie patrzy. Patrzył prosto w brązowe oczy Hermiony. Ta, bez ceregieli odepchnęła Wybrańca i zaczęła szeptać wszystkie czary lecznicze, które znała.

\- Nie umieraj, nie umieraj! – Szeptała rozpaczliwie, podając mu jakieś eliksiry które wyjęła ze swojej torebki. – Obiecałeś, do cholery! – Krzyknęła. – Won! – Krzyknęła, o dziwo do przyjaciół. – Idźcie stąd, potrzebuje samotności, wtedy mu pomogę! – Nie odrywała wzroku od umierającego, tamując ranę, gdzie leciał największy strumień krwi.

\- Herm… – Ron próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak nie dała mu skoczyć, tak samo jak nie da umrzeć Severusowi.

\- WYNOŚCIE SIĘ! – Wrzasnęła. Chciała być sama.

Sama ze swoim ukochanym.

Sama ze swoim bólem.

Ron znów chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Harry mu przeszkodził. Pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia by odpuścić. Powoli położył pelerynę-niewidkę na ziemi.

\- Zostawiam pelerynę. Będziemy przy gabinecie Dumbeldore'a. – I odeszli zostawiając ją sam na sam z nauczycielem.

\- Severus błagam. – Mówiła trzęsącym się głosem. - Nie możesz umrzeć. – Wyjęła z torebki, rzecz, którą najbardziej pożądała i wlała mu go gardła. – To antidotum na jej jad. – Wyjaśniła, wiedząc, że nie może mu pozwolić zasnąć. – Zaczęłam nad nią pracę, gdy uratowali Artura Weasley'a. – Paplałaby dalej, gdyby nie jego ręka na jej. Pokręcił głową.

\- Moja… Panna… Wiem… To… Wszystko… – Pokręciła głową, roztrzepując łzy.

\- Nic nie mów, nie marnuj sił. – Jednak on się nie poddawał.

\- Zdo... Zdobyłaś… Moje… Serce… - Dukał, krztusząc się krwią. – Dzi… Dzięki… Tobie… Chce… Żyć… – To wyznanie sprawiło, że ból rozsadził jej serce. I to była prawda. Jeszcze tak niedawno pragnął tej chwili, teraz się niej boi. Nie chce jej zostawiać. Chce żyć.

\- Będziesz żyć. – Krzyknęła. – Kocham cię, rozumiesz?! Kocham cię, ty nietoperzy dupku! Dlatego musisz przeżyć! Bym mogła już do starości uprzykrzać ci życie! – Wrzeszczała, czując, niemal agonalny, ból. Tortury Bellatrix były przy tym niczym.

\- Ciesze… się… – Wydukał i zamknął oczy, a jego pierś zwalniała. Świszczący oddech był coraz częściej przerywany.

\- Nie. Nie! NIE! – Zaniosła się histerycznym szlochem. Rozdarła mu surdut, by móc zrobić mu masarz serca.

I znów ją usłyszała.

Pieśń, która dała jej nadzieje. Przez okno wleciał całej okazałości feniks i wylądował przy mężczyźnie.

\- Fawkes! – Ptak jednak na nią nie spojrzał, patrzył na czarnowłosego. – Błagam, ratuj go! – Nie obchodziło jej, że krzyczy do ptaka. Był feniksem jego łzy uzdrawiały każdą ranę!

Jakby na komendę, nachylił się nad sercem mężczyzny i spuścił łzę. Nawet dwie. Trzy.

Jego pierś ustała, a oddech zamilkł.

Patrzyła na martwe ciało mężczyzny i czuła, jak i ona staje się trupem. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Czuła, że wpada do otchłani. Nic nie widziała. Przed jej oczami widniała czerń, kolor, który zawsze kojarzyła z nim. Ból wydaje się tak wielki, że aż go nie odczuwa. Słyszała w swojej głowie głos Voldemorta, ale dla niej był tylko pomrukiem.

Kaszel.

Napad kaszlu.

To nie ona.

Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, odzyskując zmysł wzroku.

Miała racje. To nie był jej kaszel. To _on, kaszlał_.

 _Żył!_

\- Co się… – Jego głos był słaby, ale sprawił, że poczuła, że odbija się od dna i pnie się ku górze. _ON ŻYŁ!_

\- Severus! – Krzyknęła, pochylając się nad nim i głaszcząc jego policzki.

\- Hermiona? – Wyksztusił zszokowany. – Jak…

\- Fawkes. – Wyrzuciła z siebie. I nastąpiło olśnienie. – Wypuścił łzy do twojego serca, rozprowadziły się po twoim organizmie, lecząc go! – Spojrzała na ptaka, który nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale tym razem patrzył prosto na nią.

\- Czyli zbłaźniłem się przed Potterem na darmo. – Mruknął sarkastycznie, a ona dłużej nie wytrzymała. Wpiła się zachłannie w jego usta. Oddal pocałunek, podnosząc się na łokciu, a drugą rękę wplątał w jej włosy, przybliżając jej twarz. Odsunęli się od siebie – Musimy iść.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz! Dopiero co wyrwałeś się ze szponów śmierci! – Jęknęła.

\- To daj mi jakiś eliksir! Granger, w końcu nic mnie nie trzyma. Potter dowie się wszystkiego ze wspomnień. W końcu mogę robić co chce, a pragnę stanąć naprzeciw tego beznosego dupka, który mnie zabił! – Warknął. Zamknęła oczy i przeszukała swoją torebkę. W końcu znalazła buteleczkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym. Podała go mężczyźnie, a on wypił, krzywiąc się. – Dobra, idziemy. – Zakomunikował i wstał. Zszokowana dziewczyna, patrzyła na niego, nie będąc w stanie wstać. Fawkes wskoczył na jej ramię.

\- Ty się chyba nie chcesz od tak pokazać! – Krzyknęła. Dopiero teraz zobaczył, że jego surdut jest rozdarty. Sarknął zirytowany i zdjął go całkowicie, zostając tylko w białej koszuli, którą naprawił za sprawą różdżki. Schował patyk do specjalnego uchwytu znajdującego się na jego prawym przedramieniu.

\- Jeszcze jakiś problem? – Podniósł brew w wyrazie niecierpliwości.

\- „Jeszcze"?! Człowieku, zabiłeś Dumbeldore'a! – Nadal nie wstała. Chwila spojrzenia w oczy i wiedział, że się nie podda. Westchnęła. – Dobra, Harry zostawił pelerynę. – Mruknęła, jak do niesfornego dziecka, wskazując na materiał, leżący na ziemi. – Idziesz pod nią, rozumiesz?! – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, dając znać, żeby jej pomógł.

\- Ufam w twoje plany. – Powiedział z zawadzkim uśmiechem, chwytając jej dłoń. Gdy już wstała, przełożyła feniksa na przedramię prawej ręki.

\- Leć do Hogwartu, zaśpiewaj im. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a on się poderwał i wyleciał przez okno. To samo, przez które wleciał.

\- Albus coś mi wspominał, że Fawkes chyba go zdradza. – Prychnął.

\- Słucham? – Spytała, nic nie rozumiejąc, schylając się po niewidkę.

\- Feniksy, prawie nigdy, niekiedy wybierają sobie sami panów. – Ruszyli w stronę wejścia do tunelu. – On wybrał ciebie. Idę pierwszy. – Zadeklarował.

\- Nie, ja wyjdę i rozejrzę się czy nikogo nie ma. – Schowała materiał do torebki i weszła do przejścia. – Tylko popatrz na mój tyłek, a zabije cię drugi raz. – Warknęła w połowie drogi.

\- Nie wiem, jak mam patrzeć na coś innego. W końcu się czołgasz. – Mruknął w odpowiedzi, na co tylko przewróciła oczami.

Wystawiła delikatnie głowę i rozejrzała się.

\- Czysto. – Rzuciła i wyjęła pelerynę, podczas gdy on wychodził z dziury. – Biała koszula to nie jest dobry pomysł na wojnę. – Zironizowała, zarzucając na niego materiał. Gdy stał się niewidoczny, ruszyła przed siebie, by po chwili poczuć, że chwyta ją za dłoń. – Severus. – Warknęła ostrzegawczo, prawie nie otwierając buzi.

\- Cicho, daj się nacieszyć. – Odszepnął i wzmocnił uścisk. Weszła do opustoszałego zamku. Zobaczyła przez otwarte drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, że teraz tam było źródło wszystkiego. To właśnie tam, Fawkes dawał swój koncert. Kiwnęła spokojnie w stronę ptaka. On tylko popatrzył na nią, nie przerywając pieśni. Ruszyła dalej, w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

Przy chimerze, na ziemi siedział Ron. Miał zamknięte oczy i opierał głowę o ścianę. Spojrzała, jak myślała, w oczy Severusa z prośbą. Usłyszała jego głos w głowie.

 _Będę przy ścianie._

I ją puścił.

\- Ron? – Spytała niepewnie. Otworzył szeroko oczy i poderwał się z ziemi.

\- Hermiono! – Krzyknął i podbiegł do niej. – Co się tam w ogóle stało? Dlaczego tak zareagowałaś?! Przecież to zabójca Dumbeldore'a! Zdrajca! – Pokręciła głową zrezygnowana.

\- Nic nie wiesz, Ron. – Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Spojrzał na nią oburzony.

\- Co to niby… – Przerwał mu ruch schodów, po których zszedł, blady jak ściana Harry. Gdy zobaczył Hermionę zacisnął usta.

\- Podejrzewałaś to, prawda? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Podejrzewałaś, czym tak naprawdę jestem. – Otworzyła usta w szoku i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Niezgrabie oddał uścisk.

\- Co zrobisz? – Spytała cicho. Odsunął się od niej.

\- A co mogę zrobić? Dumbeldore też to wiedział. To on musi mnie zabić. Sam Voldemort. – W jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Dopiero odzyskała miłość, nie chce tracić przyjaciela. – A jeszcze sprawa Snape'a. – Westchnął i złapał za przegrodę nosa. – Musisz im powiedzieć, że nie był zdrajcą. Ja pójdę, jednak ty musisz przejrzeć wspomnienia, które zostawiłem w myślowiedni. Ty będziesz potrafiła go wybronić. On… on jest bohaterem. Cały czas nas ratował… – Niespodziewanie prychnęła i spojrzała przez ramię, na ścianę.

\- Już? Twoje ego połechtane? – Sarknęła, by usłyszeć jego prychnięcie. Po chwili stał przed nimi, w pełnej okazałości. W brudnej, od błota i krwi, koszuli i włosach w nieładzie.

\- Potter, przysięgam, że jak na wierzch wypłynął nie właściwe fakty, to za nic będę miał pamięć o twojej matce i sam, własnoręcznie cię zabije. – Warknął, z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Sev! – Warknęła Hermiona, zapominając o towarzystwie.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie.

\- Co… – wymianę zdań przerwał im Ron. – Co się tu, do cholery, wyprawia?! – Krzyknął.

\- Ciszej, Ron. – Powiedział Harry, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowany w Snape'a. Powoli do niego podszedł, ciągnąc za sobą zszokowaną przyjaciółkę. Wepchnął ją w ramiona nauczyciela. – Niech pan się nią opiekuje. – Patrzył mu w oczy.

\- Harry…? – Nic nie rozumiała. Dlaczego wpycha ją w niego ramiona, chociaż nic o nich nie wie. Jedno spojrzenie na ukochanego i wiedziała, że on także tego nie rozumie.

\- Umiem dodać dwa do dwóch, Hermiono. – Mruknął, nie bacząc na zszokowanego rudego. – Patronus, to on go wyczarował i wysłał. Potem twoje zachowanie we wrzeszczącej chacie. Daj mu szansę Hermiono, on zabił Dumbeldore'a z rozkazu niego samego.

\- Co?! – zawołał Weasley.

\- To dłuższa historia, Ron. Później poproś Hermionę o wyjaśnienia. – Potter ruszył przed siebie i zgarnął z ziemi pelerynę-niewidkę. – A teraz, proszę za mną, profesorze Snape. Oczyścimy cię z zarzutów i spadam umierać. – Hermiona zamrugała kilkukrotnie, patrząc na materiał w wyciągniętych rękach Harry'ego.

\- To był twój patronus? Myślałam, że była nim łania. – Mruknęła, nie przejmując się sytuacją.

\- Jak mojej mamy? – Spytał Wybraniec, ale został zignorowany.

\- Myślę, że w momencie, w którym zobaczyłem twojego kruka – Wyczuła w tym nawiązanie do swojej drugiej formy. – To się przekształcił. Kogo, jak kogo, ale ciebie nie powinna dzielić zmiana formy. – Znów. Chciała mu odpyskować, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa. – Potter, Weasley, chyba nie muszę wam mówić, że ja i Hermiona to sekret, nad sekretami? – Upewnił się, podnosząc brew. Oboje przytaknęli i znów przykryto profesora peleryną. Ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali, po drodze Potter tłumaczył swojemu rudemu przyjacielowi, sytuację, w której się znaleźli. Zdawał się rozumieć. Nastolatków zszokował widok feniksa, który nadal śpiewał.

\- Fawkes. – Zawołała delikatnie, a on natychmiast poderwał się, by podlecieć na jej ramię. – Mów, Harry. – Zachęciła, gdy wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na nich.

\- Voldemort zaatakował Snape'a. – Specjalnie użył tego słowa, by nie skłamać, ale także przedwcześnie nie wydał. – Wysłał na niego Nagini, by móc zapanować nad czarną różdżką. – Przez salę przeszedł szept, co poniektórzy pokrzykiwali.

\- Dobrze mu tak.

\- Niech zdycha.

\- Zdrajcy, zawsze kończą marnie.

Hermiona, niepostrzeżenie, mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Severusa.

\- On nie był zdrajcą! – Krzyknął wybraniec i poczekał na ciszę. – Był wierny Dumbeldore'owi do końca! Dyrektor był chory, umierał! A profesor Snape cały czas nam pomagał! Widziałem jego wspomnienia!

\- Panie Potter. – Zaczął delikatnie Filius Flitwick. – Nie zamierzam podważać twojego autorytetu, czy oczernić na siłę Severusa, w końcu trochę razem pracowaliśmy. Ale wiem, że był zdolnym oklumentą i mógł manipulować swoimi wspomnieniami, tak, że nikt by nie poznał, że są fałszywe. – Widziała, jak lęk wkrada się na twarz Harry'ego, a szepty znów zaczynają się nasilać. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

… _błagam, nie zostawiaj go. Bądź dla niego podporą i światełkiem w mroku, gdy mnie zabraknie…_

\- Cisza! – Wrzasnęła, a na całej Sali znów zapanował spokój. – On nie był zdrajcą, do cholery! Wiem, że to dyrektor mu kazał to zrobić, ponieważ wiedziałam o tym przed zamachem! Od samego Dumbeldore'a! Bronił tej szkoły, bronił uczniów jak tylko mógł! Bronił mnie, Harry'ego i Rona zawsze, gdy potrzebowaliśmy pomocy! Nazywacie mnie najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw. – Krótka przerwa na oddech. – Zatem zaufajcie mi, Harry'emu i jemu. – Wymieniając ostatnią osobą zdarła z niego pelerynę i podała ją szybko Potterowi. – Szybko znikaj, jak tylko będzie zamieszanie. – Szepnęła do niego. Nie myliła się. Po chwili byli już oblegani przez masę osób, wyjątkowo, nie skupionych na wybrańcu, a na zdrajcy.

\- Czy to… – odezwała się Minerwa drżącym głosem. – Czy to prawda? – Patrzyła mu w oczy, pełna nadziei.

\- Najszersza. – Odpowiedział, a ona rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Witaj z powrotem, synu. – Jęknęła. Hermiona delikatnie dała mu do zrozumienia, by także ją objął, co niezgrabnie uczynił. W Sali zapadła cisza, a wszyscy znów rozeszli się do swoich zajęć. Na osąd przyjdzie czas później, teraz trzeba przeżyć.

\- Minerwo, muszę coś załatwić. – Odsunął ją od siebie delikatnie i spojrzał na swoją uczennicę. – Panno Granger, będę potrzebował twojej torby. – Mruknął.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. – Odparła i nic więcej nie mówiąc ruszyła za nim. Kiedy wyszli z Sali zwróciła się do ptaka. – Pilnuj go. – Odleciał, by być przy Harrym. Znaleźli się wystarczająco daleko złapał ją za rękę. – A naprawdę do czego jestem ci potrzebna? – Spytała. Jednak on się nie odezwał, dopóki nie dotarli do lochów, do jego starych komnat. Weszli do składzika na eliksiry i zaraz została dociśnięta do ściany.

\- Miałem na to ochotę jak tylko cię zobaczyłem. – Mruknął między pocałunkami. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, rozpinając mu koszulę.

\- To jest nas dwóch. – Westchnęła, podczas gdy on przeniósł usta na jej szyję. Zrzuciła kurtkę i bluzkę. Rozpiął jej spodnie i ściągnął z niej, a ona oplotła go nogami w pasie. Zacisnął dłoń na jej piersi pod stanikiem. Opuściła jego dolną garderobę, nie mogąc się doczekać połączenia.

Gdy w końcu wszedł w nią, jak zawsze, do nasady, zaszlochała z euforii. Zaczął się poruszać, a ona jęczeć. Opierała się plecami o zimną ścianę i plątała swoje palce z jego włosami. Jęczała, nie przejmując się, że ktoś może ich usłyszeć. Chciała po prostu niego.

Nim się obejrzeli doszli razem, z imieniem ukochanego na ustach.

Gdy uspokoili oddechy i ubrali, Snape machnął różdżką. Z puste półki nagle zapełniły się różnorakimi eliksirami. Spojrzała na to z szeroko otwartymi.

\- Ale… jak? – Pytała, mrugając gwałtownie. Uśmiechnął się zawadzko.

\- Chciałem to przekazać, któremuś z nauczycieli, ale moje plany nie były idealne. – Sięgnął po jedną z większych skrzynek z buteleczkami i zabezpieczył zaklęciem. – Mogłabyś… ? – Uniósł trochę, a ona wyrwała się z odrętwienia.

\- Jasne! – Rozszerzyła swoją koralikową torbę i wpakowali tam kilkanaście zestawów mikstur. Po chwili ciszy nie wytrzymała. – Saverus… - Zaczęła powoli. Spojrzał na nią, zachęcając do dalszej wypowiedzi. – Masz ich tyle – Machnęła ręką pokazując na składzik. – I nie jesteś głupi. – Dodała. – Ty wiedziałeś, że Voldemort będzie chciał cię zabić. – Jej głos zaczął drżeć. – Nie zrobiłeś nic. Absolutnie _nic,_ by temu zapobiec. – Zesztywniał i zamrugał gwałtownie. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś nic, by temu zapobiec?! Gdyby nie Fawkes już byś nie żył! – Po jej policzkach leciały łzy, całkowicie zasłaniając obraz ich miłości sprzed chwili.

\- Hermiono… – Nie dała mu skończyć.

\- Kłamałeś. – Stwierdziła gorzko. – Kłamałeś, mówiąc, że dzięki mnie znów budzi się twoja wola życia. Kłamałeś, mówiąc, że Lily opuściła twoje serce. Kłamałeś, mówiąc, że mnie kochasz. – Mówiła to niezwykle spokojnie i chyba właśnie to go przerażało najbardziej.

\- Hermiona, nie robiłem niczego, by uratować życie, właśnie dlatego, że obdarzyłem cię uczuciem. – Jej wzrok kazał mu szybko wyjaśnić. – Jesteś młoda, nie jestem głupi, sądząc, że moje uczucia do ciebie tylko by ci nie zawadzały. Łączyły nas rozmowy czy nieziemski seks, ale nic poza tym. – Była blada i cofnęła się delikatnie. Poczuła, jakby dał jej w twarz. A on dopiero zrozumiał, jak to zabrzmiało. _Kurwa._ Chciał ją dotknąć, ale zatoczyła się do tyłu.

\- Nie. – Szepnęła. – Jak możesz, Severusie? – Spytała niedowierzając. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Masz mnie za dziwkę?! Myślisz, że wskoczyłabym nauczycielowi do łóżka od tak? – Pstryknęła palcami, chociaż dłonie coraz bardziej je drgały. Z gardła wyrwał jej się szloch. – Uwielbiałam każdą sekundę w twoim towarzystwie, Severusie, czy rozmawialiśmy, czytaliśmy, myśleliśmy czy uprawialiśmy „nieziemski seks", jak to ująłeś. Było mi idealnie, bo to byłeś _ty!_ Wykrzyczałam ci to we wrzeszczącej chacie i powtórzę to. Kocham cię. – Zapadła między nimi cisza. Odłożyła swoją torebkę na półce. – Kocham cię, tak samo jak ty kochasz Lily. – I wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Poczekaj! – Krzyknął i wybiegł za nią, ale już zniknęła. Był pewny, że zmieniła się w kruka i odleciała pomyśleć ale nie chciał jej zostawiać. Musiał wyjaśnić.

Zamaszystym ruchem zgarnął torebkę, i ruszył szybkim krokiem do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy wszedł do wielkiego pomieszczenia przypadł do Pomfrey, która nadal minimalnie drżała, gdy był blisko niej.

\- Popy – Zwrócił się do niej łagodnie. – W tej torebce masz wszystkie eliksiry lecznicze z mojej kolekcji, używaj do woli. – Nie skończył zdania, a już wybiegał, podążając do wieży astronomicznej. Bo ona zawsze się zastanawia właśnie tam. Przeklnął cicho pod nosem.

Była wojna, do cholery. Trwała krwawa bitwa, a oni kłócą się niczym szczeniaki. Wiedział, że po prostu wymagano od niej zbyt wiele i po prostu pękła.

Chciał jej tyle powiedzieć, o Lily, o niej samej, w jego oczach. O tym, że patrząc na nią we wrzeszczącej chacie chciał cofnąć czas, chciał uniknąć ataku węża.

Był w połowie drogi, kiedy usłyszał wrzask. Rozdzierający serce, wrzask. Bez problemu rozpoznał głos. Młoda Weasley. Pobiegł w miejsce, z którego ją słyszał.

Błonie były pełne ludzi. Słyszał płacz wielu osób, ale jeden szept przewijał się nieprzerwanie od kiedy wyszedł ze zniszczonych murów.

„ _Harry Potter nie żyje"_

Patrzył, będąc w cieniu, jak Voldemort pławi się w chwale. Aż nagle świat pochłonął chaos. Wyleciał olbrzym, Longbottom zrzucił tiarę i wyciągnął miecz Gryffindora, a Harry Potter, który powinien być martwy, po prostu zniknął.

Rozpętało się piekło.

 _Bolało, tak cholernie bolało. Ramię, noga, cała lewa część ciała._

 _Było ciemno i cicho._

Hermiona, ostatnim co zapamiętała, to było opadające ciało Voldemorta. Niestety, ona upadła razem z nim. Wtedy w jej umyśle zapanowała ciemność. Wiedziała, co było tego przyczyną. Jakiś śmierciożercą ugodził ją klątwą tnącą. Zaklęcie było silna, a ona w ferworze walki powierzchownie je uleczyła. Widocznie nie wystarczająco.

Nie wiedziała ile trwa w tym pustym miejscu Czuła ciepło innego ciała na jej dłoni, przerwy w dotyku były minimalne. Słyszała często krzyki i pomruki, jednak ich nie rozumiała. Ale jeden głos był z nią często, prawie zawsze. Były cichy, ale stanowczy. Działał na nią kojąco, a zarazem zachęcał do walki z ciemnością. Ale i tak przegrywała.

Ale dzisiaj było inaczej. Słyszała dokładnie. Czuła dokładniej.

Harry i Ron.

Jakiś lekarz.

McGonagall i _on._

Severus Snape.

Oraz nieprzerwany, czuły, dotyk dłoni.

-Severus, na Merlina, idź do domu i się prześpij! Cały czas przy niej jesteś! – Nauczycielka transmutacji widoczniej straciła cierpliwość.

\- Minerwo, zapewniam cię, że ze mną dobrze. Nie czuję potrzeby, żeby ją zostawiać. – Jego głos był cichy. Taki sam, jak ten, który dodawał jej otuchy.

\- Co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje?! – Nadal krzyczała, a Hermionę coraz bardziej bolała głowa.

\- Nic. – Padła odpowiedź, a kobieta prychnęła.

Trzask drzwi.

Cisza.

\- Granger, idiotko. – Mruknął. Usłyszała jego ruch i mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. – Czemu nie przerwałaś, gdy dostałaś tym zaklęciem? Wiem, że jesteś dzielna, ale powinnaś być też rozważna. Przecież właśnie za to cię pokochałem. Za twoją inteligencje. – Westchnął, a ona po chwili poczuła, jego włosy na ramieniu. – Nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie w takim stanie. Krzycz, wierć się. Ale nie możesz tak leżeć! Wiesz jak się poczułem, jak tam upadłaś? Ja nawet tego dobrze nie pamiętam. Mówili, że wpadłem w szał, ale serio, nie pamiętam. – Parsknął śmiechem, ale nie było w nim ani grama wesołości. – Wiesz, że kiedy we wrzeszczącej chacie stanęło mi serce, zobaczyłem Lily? – Mówił szeptem i Hermiona wiedziała, że to jego cicha spowiedź. Przeznaczona tylko dla niej. – Uśmiechała się. Tak jak kochałem. Ale jej uśmiech nie dał mi tej satysfakcji. Wolałem twój. Rude proste włosy nie podobały mi się tak bardzo jak brązowe loki. A jej oczy. Oczy, w które wpatrywałem się i wyobrażałem miliony razy. Wtedy byłem zirytowany, że widzę zieleń zamiast brązu. Byłem wściekły, że nie mogę ciebie zobaczyć jeszcze dłużej. Tak naprawdę nie chciałem umierać. Naprawdę. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyłem w twoje oczy chciałem żyć. Chciałem się z tobą zestarzeć. Ale wtedy w tym składziku, wszystko zniszczyłem. Powiedziałem wszystko nie tak jak chciałem. – Westchnął głęboko. – Po prostu… nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że to nam się uda. Stchórzyłem Hermiono. – Zmarszczyła brwi. Właśnie, _zmarszczyła_. – A teraz tutaj leżysz. Blada i bez życia. – Wszystko mówił głosem pełnym rozgoryczenia. – Wstań. Wstań i krzycz na mnie. Wstań, krzycz, tylko po to, by później cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa Pottera. – Otworzyła delikatnie oczy.

Pierwsze światło oślepiło, dlatego szybko je zamknęła. Ponownie je otworzyła. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Magicznie zwisające kule ze świecami, ściany pokryte boazerią i białe podłogi.

 _Mung._

Skupiła wzrok na czarnej planie przy swojej prawej dłoni. Gdy odzyskała ostrość obrazu, zobaczyła, że plama była włosami. Włosami Severusa.

Ścisnęła powoli jego rękę. Uniósł się natychmiastowo.

\- Wygraliśmy? – Wychrypiała z lekkim uśmiechem, a on, niewiele myśląc, sięgnął do jej twarzy i wpił w usta. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej oddając pocałunek. – Umieram z pragnienia, ale to też dobry sposób. – Zachichotała, jednak przez suche gardło, zabrzmiało to trochę strasznie. Szybko podał jej wodę i patrzył, jak łapczywie pije.

\- Zawołam lekarza. – Mruknął i wstał. Jednak złapała go za rękę i nie chciała puścić.

\- Patronusem. – zarządziła i spojrzała na niego poważnie. Westchnął i wyczarował srebrnego kruka, który po chwili opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Nie powinniśmy zwlekać. – Powiedział cicho, na co tylko pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Ile spałam? – Zdziwiła go jej odnalezienie w sytuacji. Ale ociągał się z odpowiedzią. – Severus. – Dopowiedział twardo, na tyle ile umożliwiało jej osłabienie.

\- Dwa tygodnie. – Odpowiedział cicho. Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do sali wpadł uzdrowiciel. Staruszek w żółto- zielonej szacie szybko przeprowadził niezbędne badania, po czym ich opuścił, zalecając wypoczynek.

\- I to nie tylko panience, ale także pani małżonkowi, doprawdy, chyba solidaryzował się z panią i także chciał być pacjentem… – Mrucząc pod nosem wyszedł na korytarz, a oni spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Jak długo tu siedzisz? – Spytała, by przerwać ciszę. Zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok.

\- W sumie non stop. O ile nie biorę szybkiego prysznica i nie jestem przesłuchiwany przez ministerstwo…

\- Co? – Szepnęła, nie przejmując się, że mu przerwała. – Ministerstwo?!

\- No tak. – Wywrócił oczami, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Pogłaskał ją po policzku. – Nie bój się. Zostałem uniewinniony. Dzięki Potterowi i Dumbeldore'owi. No, jego portretowi. – Uniósł kącik ust. Poczuła się spokojna. _Zatem, będzie dobrze._

Coś skrzeknęło. Dziewczyna, oparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na bezgłowie łóżka, na którym siedział Fawkes.

\- Jest tu przez cały czas jak leżysz. Raz spłoną, ale i tak nigdzie się nie ruszył. – Uśmiechnęła się do ptaka i ziewnęła przeciągle. – Śpij. Jesteś zmęczona, a ta cała hałastra, którą nazywasz przyjaciółmi, zleci się zaraz po dostaniu patronusa od uzdrowiciela. – Przykrył ją kołdrą i pocałował w czoło.

\- Ale nie zostawisz mnie? _Nigdy?_ – Spytała sennie, ale i tak mocniej ściskając go za dłoń.

\- Nigdy. – Szepnął. – I sprawię, że słowa tego staruszka będą szczerą prawdą. – To było ostatnie, zanim zapadła w sen.

 _Jest dobrze. I będzie._

\- Severus, to nie twoja ani moja wina, po prostu tak musiało być. – Powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

\- Ale ja w to po prostu nie wierze, a było przecież nam tak dobrze. – Westchnął przeciągle.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie widziałeś jak to przemija. – Rzekła, nie patrząc mu w oczy tylko w punkt przed sobą. – Nie można było tego zatrzymać.

\- Ale z Potterem? – Był na skraju rozpaczy.

\- Tak, z Potterem. – Była bezlitosna.

\- Nie chcę się żegnać. – Zacisnął usta w cienką linie.

\- Przecież tego nie robimy. – Szepnęła brązowowłosa ze łzami w oczach.

\- Tylko tu mi nie płacz miej godność. – Warknął.

\- Oj przymknij się w końcu! – Wbiła mu łokieć w bok, kiedy podeszła do nich para. Oboje z czarnymi włosami. Mężczyzna był ubrany w czarny garnitur, a jego zielone oczy świeciły ze szczęścia. Kobieta miała na sobie piękną, śnieżnobiałą suknie do ziemi, jej czarne loki były związane w koka, z którego niektóre pasm zostały wypuszczone, dając piękny efekt. Brązowe oczy były najszczęśliwsze na świecie. Trzymała męża pod ramię. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do czarnowłosego.

\- Tatusiu? – Spytała cicho. Severus tylko westchnął i wziął córkę w ramiona.

\- Pamiętaj, Potter, jak będzie przez ciebie płakać, umrzesz w męczarniach. I nie będzie mnie obchodzić, że twój przygłupi ojciec wybrał mnie na chrzestnego. – Warknął czym wywołał śmiech żony.

\- Albus, nie słuchaj go. To jego błogosławieństwo. – Powiedziała przez śmiech, obejmując zięcia. – Szczęścia, kochani. – Szepnęła i wzięła w objęcia swoją córkę. – Eileen, kochanie, jestem z ciebie dumna. – Odparła z uśmiechem. Pocałowała ją w czoło i popchnęła ku środku parkietu. – No lećcie. – Pogoniła, a poszli w wyznaczone miejsce.

\- Jest za młoda! – Oburzył się, patrząc na parę młodą tańczącą pierwszy taniec. – Ma dopiero dwadzieścia lat! W tym wieku nie da się podjąć dobrej decyzji! – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Miałam dziewiętnaście, kiedy powiedziałam tobie „tak" przed ołtarzem. – Parsknęła, jednak jej uśmiech stał się delikatny na wspomnienie ich ceremonii.

\- Ty to co innego. – Mruknął. Usłyszał szczery śmiech żony, a po chwili jej ramiona, które oplotły go w pasie.

\- Nie, to to samo. Ona go kocha Severusie, tak jak ja kocham ciebie. – Pocałowała go delikatnie.

\- No nie mogę. Najpierw, żadne z moich dzieci nie trafia do Slytherinu, a teraz to. Po prostu chcą mnie wpędzić do grobu. – Stwierdził kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Oboje poczuli, jak ktoś wiesza im się na ramionach.

\- Co tatusiu, zawiedziony wyborem swojej córeczki. – Zachichotał Adam. Ich najstarszy syn uwielbiał śmiać się z nastawienia swojego ojca do związków jego sióstr.

Charakterem wdał się zupełnie w Hermionę, chociaż był nawet bardziej śmiały i mnie siedział w książkach. Podczas gdy z wyglądu był kopią swojego ojca. W większości. Ale jego duży nos wyglądał nawet ładnie na jego twarzy. Był pierwszą zmarnowaną nadzieją Severusa, dostał się do Gryffindoru.

\- Adam zachowuj się jak na swój wiek przystało. – Pouczył go ojciec, chociaż zarzucił mu rękę na bark i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Po co? Po prostu nie warto. – Zaśmiał się.

\- Slazarze, za co? – Starszy mężczyzna wniósł oczy ku niebu, chociaż był pod dachem Sali weselnej.

\- Tato, ale mi się tutaj nie smuć! – Zawołał. – Żeby cię pocieszyć, mogę powiedzieć, że Rose coś kręci ze Scorpiusem. Może niedługo będziemy się bawić na ślubie, przynajmniej w połowie, ślizgońskim?! – Młody bawił się w najlepsze, patrząc na złość taty.

\- A może ty byś w końcu kogoś sobie znalazł? – Wtrąciła się Hermiona, czując, że Severus jest na skraju wytrzymania. Chłopak od razu spalił buraka i opuścił głowę. – No nie wierzę! – Krzyknęła patrząc na syna. – Kim ona jest?! – Jej oczy od razu się zaświeciły. Jednak nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, ponieważ taniec pierwszej pary dobiegł końca, a do nich podeszli Harry oraz Ron.

\- Jak się bawcie? – Zagaił wesoło Potter. Snape sztyletował go wzrokiem.

\- Cudownie. – Warknął zawziętym głosem. Tamten tylko przekręcił oczyma.

\- Jak zwykle, Severusie. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. Wszyscy przeszli na  
„ty" gdy para Snape ogłosiła, że są parą, zaraz po tym, jak dziewczyna skończyła szkołę. I chociaż Severus miał z tym problemy, odpuścił, po roku poprawiania. Później narodził się Albus i Harry poprosił byłego nauczyciela o zostanie chrzestnym. A jak wiadomo, nie odmawia się.

\- Tato, mama cię szuka. – Podeszła do nich rudowłosa, wysoka dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach.

\- Już idę. – Mruknął. – Gdzie była?

\- Przy naszym stole. – Odpowiedziała, pokazując głową odpowiedni kierunek.

\- Lecę. – Wysłał im przepraszający uśmiech i odszedł w wyznaczonym kierunku.

\- Ana, zatańczysz? – Spytał nagle Adam, wyciągając rękę w stronę zarumienionej dziewczyny.

\- Jasne. – Odparła z uśmiechem i chwyciła za dłoń.

\- W sumie, twój syn dobrze mówi, idę po Ginny. – Harry także odszedł i znów zostali sami.

\- Błagam, niech mój syn nie zakocha się w najstarszej Weasley. – Parsknął czarnowłosy.

\- Marne szanse, jest bardzo ładna, podobna do Lavender. – Wyćwierkała Hermiona patrząc zachwycona na parkiet, który coraz bardziej się zapełniał. Podeszła do nich para młoda.

\- Mogę, moją teściową prosić do tańca? – Zaśmiał się Albus, kłaniając się teatralnie i wyciągając dłoń.

\- Ależ z przyjemnością. – Parsknęła śmiechem i dała się zaciągnąć na parkiet. Przez chwilę Eileen stała obok ojca, dopóki on się nie odezwał.

\- Podarujesz staremu ojcu taniec? – Spojrzała na niego radosna i pokiwała energicznie głową.

\- Oczywiście, tatusiu. – Odparła rozczulona i zaczęła poruszać się w rytm muzyki razem z nim. – Jesteś zły, prawda? Tato, ja naprawdę kocham Albusa i…

\- Nie jestem zły. – Przerwał jej delikatnie. – Tylko nie mogę sobie przyswoić, że nie jesteś już tą malutką dziewczynką, która podkradał mi książki. – Zaśmiała się perliście. – Już od początku przeczuwałem, że będziesz w Ravenclawie. – Dodał z udawaną złością. Resztę piosenki przetańczyli w przyjemnej ciszy.

\- Odbijany. – Usłyszeli na początku kolejnej. Młode małżeństwo znów zaczęło tańczyć, a on złapał w ramiona swoją żonę.

\- Mógłbyś dać mu trochę spokoju. – Mruknęła w końcu, kołysząc się do spokojnej melodii. – Stresuje się chłopak.

\- Pomyślę o tym. – Parsknął. Pokręciła głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. – Spojrzała mu w oczy z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- A i tak przy mnie jesteś.

\- Oczywiście, że będę. – Obiecała, a zaraz potem skupiła się za punkcie za plecami męża. – Chyba Adam miał rację. – Zachichotała wskazując na coś brodą. Spojrzał przez ramię. Zobaczył swoją najmłodszą córkę, Rose, w ramionach Scorpisa Malfoy'a. I w sumie to nie byłoby nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że się całowali.

\- O rzesz… - Już chciał się wyrywać, ale brązowowłosa go przytrzymała.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. – Sarknęła. – Daj im chwilę, później zrobisz awanturę. Teraz nasz taniec. – Rozkazała i wtuliła się w jego pierś. A Severus zaczął się zastanawiać za co to wszystko.

Ich najstarszy, dwudziestoczteroletni syn, Adam. Trafił go domu lwa, co pasowało w stu procentach do jego charakteru. Był rozbrykany już od najmłodszych lat. Wszyscy mówili, że jest do niego podobny, on widział, że odziedziczył małe drobnostki od Hermiony, przez co jest nawet przystojny. I teraz tańczy z najstarszą córką Rona i Lavender Weasley.

Starsza córka, która właśnie bierze ślub mając dwadzieścia lat. Eileen była mieszanką ich oby. Zarówno z charakteru, jak i wyglądu. Co skończyło się tym, że trafiła do Ravenclawu. Wyszła za mąż za syna najlepszego przyjaciela matki, o chłopaka, który był od niej o rok starszy. I chociaż pluł sobie za to w brodę, musiał przyznać, że ładnie razem wyglądali.

I najmłodsza z całego rodzeństwa. Rose. Ta to wdała się w matkę. Tylko oczy ma po nim. Równo z weselem oblewają jej zdane OWTMy, które napisała na podobnym poziomie co matka. I w tym samym domu. Tak, Rose także trafiła do Gryffindoru. A teraz całuje się z młodym Malfoy'em, który jest w wieku męża jej siostry. Ale przynajmniej jest ze Slytherinu.

I na koniec ona. Hermiona Jane Snape. Jego żona od dwudziestu pięciu lat, a partnerka od dwudziestu siedmiu. Przez ten cały czas nie było łatwo. Jednak pozostali, nadal silni. Nauczycielka transmutacji w Hogwarcie, po tym, jak Minerwa odeszła na emeryturę. Właścicielka feniksa Fawkesa, który kiedyś należał do wielkiego Albusa Dumbeldore'a. Bohaterka wojenna, której twarz widnieje na kartach czekoladowych żab. Najmądrzejsza Czarownica od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw. Niezarejestrowany animag kruka. I przede wszystkim, kobita, którą kocha. I kobieta, która kocha niego. Która rozumie go bez słów i akceptuje wszystkie jego dziwactwa. I po prostu jest.

\- O czym myślisz? – szepnęła mu do ucha. Uśmiechnął się z czułością, zarezerwowaną dla rodziny.

\- O tym, jakim cudem, zasłużyłem sobie na taką cudowną rodzinę. – Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, za co dostał nagrodę w postaci namiętnego pocałunku.

Severus Snape, samotny człowiek, bez przyjaciół i rodziny.

Potem nadeszła _ona._

Severus Snape, kochający mąż, cudowny rodzic, otoczony rodziną i przyjaciółmi.

 _Wszystko było dobrze._


End file.
